The Red Queen
by lovesmesomedanilalol
Summary: Dimitri left one year ago to be Tasha's guardian. Now they have come to court, the question is why and what will happen? Does Dimitri still love Rose or has he fallen in love with Tasha? What has happened to Rose and the gang since Dimitri's been gone? I don't own VA R. Meade does. OOC
1. Chapter 1

(RPOV)

I was sitting in Lissa's living room with Lissa, Chris and Eddie when there was a knock on the door. "It's ok guys, I'll get it."

I walked to the door, opened it and there stood my worst nightmare. I quickly slammed the door saying loud enough for everyone to hear, "Lissa someone left 600 pounds of garbage and dog shit on you front steps."

"What?! Why would someone do that," she screeched as she got up and went to the door for the worst shock of her short life. "YOU! What the hell are you doing here? Never mind I don't give a fuck you're not welcome." With that she also slammed the door, turning to Christian she said, "There's some crap on the front porch for you and I _do not_ want that _diseased shit_ in my house." She also said loud enough to be sure they could hear her. Lissa hardly ever cursed, unless she was very upset. But when she got on a roll she really got on one.

Christian was confused as to what is going on so he too got up and opened the door. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to see my nephew. Aren't you going to invite us in?" Said none other than the disgusting Tasha Ozera.

"No, I'm not. Do you really think that either of you can walk into our home, after you fucking broke my little sisters heart? Not to mention the other things you did to her. Well to bad, you're not welcome here, not today, not ever. Stay in guest housing and I _might_ come see you before you leave, but if I were you I wouldn't expect it. Goodbye Natasha and you too motherfucker." With that he also slammed the door in their face, only he slammed it so hard the window shattered. "That's just another fuck up that's her fault." He screamed.

And I was again crying in the living room floor, this is not the first time I had sat here crying my eyes out. Lissa came and wrapped her arms securely around me rubbing my back and rocking me, "I thought I was better, I thought I was over this, over him. Why did he have to come back? Why now? He made it all too clear that he'd rather be with her. I just don't understand what I did wrong Liss. Was I to much of myself? Should I have acted like you or her, please tell me what I should I have done?" I sobbed into her shirt. I looked at Lissa to beg her to tell me what I had done wrong, but she also had tears rolling down her face, she was hurt for me.

"Roe you were yourself and that is exactly what you're supposed to be. Acting like someone else wouldn't have done any good, because sooner or later the real you would have slipped out, the one we all know and love. If he can't see how perfect, you are then he is the asshole that doesn't deserve you. Shhh…don't cry little sister, we are all right here for you, see." Lifting my head, I saw Liss, Chris, and Eddie all gathered close around me giving me their support and love. We all sat in the floor as I cried my heart out again.

(DPOV)

Damn I knew it was going to be bad, I just had no idea it would be this bad. But by the way they acted I can tell this is just the beginning. I never wanted to hurt my Roza but damn it I did what I _thought_ was best for her, why couldn't they see that. I saw Alberta up ahead and smiled at her thinking finally a friendly face, oh boy was I ever wrong. As soon as she saw me she charged and proceeded to beat the living hell out of me. I didn't fight back because I knew I had it coming.

After she finished punching me she stood up and said, "You bastard, you come back here thinking I'll let you anywhere near my charge again? You are dumber than you look. You know Belikov I always took you for a smart man, but oh how wrong I was."

"Alb..."

"That's Guardian Petrova to you, thank you very much." Standing, I sighed and tried again, knowing this wasn't going to end well either.

"Guardian Petrova, I know that you and all of my Roza's friends think what I did was wrong but I did it for her, to protect her career..."

"Well you totally fucked that one up didn't you? Because Rose isn't a guardian...she can't be."

"What do you mean she isn't a guardian?!"

"None of your business. What I said stands if I have anything to say about it, you will never get within ten feet of my charge."

"I don't understand what your charge has anything to do with my Roza and I."

(APOV)

"1.) _DO NOT_ call her Roza ever again, and she is definitely not yours, you made sure of that.

2.) My charge is the woman who is about to be the newly crowned queen, Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur Ivashkov.

3.) Come near her without her permission and I and rest of her royal guards will give you exactly what you deserve. Do I make myself clear?"

"How is it possible that bloodwhore is going to be queen?" Asked the slut herself.

"Well I'll tell you slut, she is Tatiana's long hidden daughter. And bitch you better not push me or I'll have you locked up in a heartbeat."

"I AM A ROYAL, you can't do anything. You are just a stupid damphir."

"Actually I can where my charge is concerned. And you are not a royal, not anymore. The court was petitioned to strip you of your title and it was granted. Also your money and property are all forfeit to Lord Christian Ozera. Anymore questions?"

(DPOV)

"Who the hell petitioned the court for that?! I bet it was that bloodwhore." As soon as Tasha called Roza a bloodwhore, before I could say a word, Alberta punched her dead in the face with all her might breaking her nose and giving her two black eyes.

"Now do you have anything else to say about my charge? One more insult to her and I _WILL_ have locked up for treason, do you understand me? As for who petitioned the court, that would be Lord Christian Ozera." With that Alberta turned and walked towards Lissa's house.

I have been gone a year, and missed out on so much. I knew the moment I left that I should have stayed, but I had already promised Tasha that I would be her guardian for a year. Thinking that would give my Roza time to finish school and experience the world some before I came back and claimed her as mine and hopefully making her my wife. What the hell have I done? She will never take me back now.

"Let's go Dimka, we need to get a room. So we can get some rest before I have to figure out a way of killing that bloodwhore." I don't think she realized what she said or who she said it to until it was too late.

"How dare you call her that. You know damn well she's not like that she's only ever slept with one person, which was me. Tasha I formally resign as your guardian, good day." With that I turned on my heel and headed back to Lissa's. Resigning as Tasha's guardian wasn't a big deal because I had planned to do that today anyway. Once I reached Lissa's house again I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Slowly the door opened to reveal Eddie Castile.

"What the holy hell do you want? Did you not get enough the first time?"

"This is a matter of life and death Eddie, where's Alberta?"

"Ok come in, but be prepared, for you are entering your very own hell." He said as he opened the door further to let me walk in.

I walk in to see all of Rose's friends sitting around the dining room table talking. When they saw me they all rushed to stand between us. I could see by her face she had been crying, and by the swelling of her eyes, it had been bad. Which meant it was my fault. 'God please help me, I have caused her so much unwanted pain.' I silently prayed.

"What did I just tell you Belikov? You are too close to my charge."

"He said this is business, a matter of life and death, which is the only reason I let him in." Eddie informed them.

"Very well, talk." Alberta told her voice laced with venom.

"I resigned as Tasha's guardian and she threatened Roza's life." I wish I could say they were shocked. But by the looks on their faces when I told them of the threat, it looked as though it was expected.

"We figured if she ever came back here she would try something like this. Do you know where she is now?"

"Not really, she said she was going to get a room but I don't know if she will stay at court after I left. But I do have a tracer in her watch that she doesn't know about, I don't think, just in case she was taken." I told them giving them the tracking device.

Alberta tapped her earpiece activating it, "Yuri I want court on lock down NOW! Natasha Ozera had threatened Rose's life, Petrova out. As much as I hate it, Belikov you stay here and protect Rose with Castile. While myself and the rest of the guardians hunt Tasha Ozera down. You do not let her out of your sight, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am I understand completely. I will gladly give my life for her." I said to Albert loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. With that Alberta left to find Tasha. We all sat at the table waiting for news until it was time for dinner, which meant that Christian, Lissa and Eddie left the room leaving Roza and I alone.

"Roza please let me explain." I said as I stood up and walked towards her holding my hands up, much like I did when we first meet two years ago.

"Stay away from me Guardian Belikov, I won't warn you again." She said as she stood up and backed away from me. Hearing her call, me Guardian Belikov hurt my heart more than I ever thought possible, I felt that pain shot straight to my soul. But I couldn't stop myself I had to get closer to her, to touch her, to feel that silky smooth skin that was just screaming for my caress. I couldn't force my eyes away from those beautiful lips, that I had missed the feel and taste of so badly. I had dreamed of those lips and the rest of her every night for the last year. As I watched the movement of her lips, I couldn't help lick my own. I wanted soo very badly to kiss her, it was taking everything I had not to. But still I continued to advance on her, silently dying for her touch, her kiss, her caress, her love. Just looking at her sent my heart racing into over drive, as the thud got faster and faster my breathing matched and became more shallow.

"One more step and it will be your last."

Then I saw her reach behind her back and pull out the very last thing in the world I expected. She had a freaking Bowie knife, and it was pointed directly at my heart. I heard the door open and from my peripheral vision I saw her friends walk in, but no one said a word. I took another step causing the knife to penetrate my skin but just enough to draw blood.

"Dimitri, I will gut your ass like a fish don't test me."

"Roe don't. At least not yet, let's see what he has to say first." Christian said.

"I don't care what he has to say. He left me for that scar faced bitch the day after he slept with me. What could he possibly say that would explain that Chris?"

"Please, let me try to explain Roza." I could see her resolve begin to waver when I again called her Roza. So I took another step which caused her to take a step back. Because of this I knew I had her, and as much as she hated it she knew it too.

She finally gave in and said, "Fine, but I'll know if you lie and if I don't like what you have to say I will do just as I said and gut you. Spill." I could see it in her eyes that she really meant every word she said so I just hoped she will understand why I did what I did.

"In the letter I left you..."

"What letter? I got no letter."

"I asked Tasha to deliver it to you while I packed...let me guess she didn't did she?"

"Now what do you think?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Apparently not, that bitch. Now I want to choke the life out of her. I left because I thought I was doing what was best for you." I saw her roll her eyes at this, but I continued none the less. "You could finish school and get a few months' experience of what life was like outside of the walls of St. Vlad's, as a sanctioned guardian. Before I came back and asked you to marry me. I knew the second I pulled out of those gates it was a mistake. But I had already given Tasha my word, that I would be her guardian, and only her guardian, for one year. I told her that in 365 days, I would return to you. She tried to get me to change my mind, repeatedly. She even walked around the house naked. Which caused me to be violently ill, every time she did it. I think she finally figured out exactly what was making me sick so eventually she stopped, thank God. And today is 365 days from the day I left, and like I promised, I came back for you." Getting down on my knees I asked, no begged, her "Can you please forgive me my Roza?"

"You do realize, I said I would know if you're lying and so can Liss." She told me before turning to look at the Princess. I could tell they were talking through the bond. But wait a minute, I thought the bond was one way.

(RPOV)

 **"** **He's telling the truth Roe. Every word that he just said was the honest to God truth."**

 **"** **I know Liss I can see it too remember. What should I do?"**

 **"** **What does your heart tell you to do?"**

Just then Chris interrupts saying, "Do either of you realize how irritating that is? If you're going to have a conversation, do it where everyone can hear you."

Lissa turns to him and says, "Chris I love you dearly, but, shut up." Then she turns back to me, effectively telling him and everyone else to shut up and but out.

 **"** **To grab him by his hair and drag his ass upstairs and fuck his brains out for days, then make love to him for another few days non-stop."**

This caused Lissa to bust out laughing so hard she couldn't stand up so she slid down the wall laughing all the way.

 **"** **Hey if that's what you want to do, go for it. Just remember to sound proof your room, because I can promise you that none of us want to hear that."**

Now I couldn't stop laughing so I joined her on the floor after sliding my knife back in its scabbard.

"Ok, one of you want to tell us what's so funny. Because we could all use a good laugh and if it's funny enough to have both of you on the floor it's got to be freaking hilarious." Chris said causing Lissa and I to look up at him. Before turning back to look at each other and once again bursting out laughing. Just as we were before, only this time it was so out of control we were rolling in the floor.

Eddie put in his two cents and said, "Dude, I have no idea what could possibly be that funny, but if it's that good they should definitely find a way to bottle it. Because I could sure use some of it." Eddie laughed then was joined by Chris and Dimitri and we all laughed for a good fifteen minutes at least. By the time it was over we were all laying in dining room floor trying to catch our breaths when Dimitri said, "at the risk of starting this all over again, what was so funny?" and of course that just started me and Lissa laughing all over again.

"Trust me comrade if I told you, you'd be embarrassed as hell."

"No I won't, tell me."

"Are you sure Dimitri like Roe said you probably will be veryy embarrassed."

"No, it takes a lot to embarrass me."

"Ok you asked for it. We will just reenact it for you how's that?"

"Sure go ahead." So we did.

"He's telling the truth Roe. Every word that he just said was the honest to God truth."

"I know Liss I can see it to remember. What should I do?"

"What does your heart tell you to do?"

"To grab him by his hair and drag his ass upstairs and fuck his brains out for days, then make love to him for another few days non-stop."

"Hey if that's what you want to do go for it. Just remember to sound proof your room because I can promise you that none of us want to hear that."

Looking at the faces of all the guys Lissa and I couldn't help it we were again in hysterics. They all looked shocked, but Dimitri looked like he was fighting with everything in him, to keep from throwing me over his shoulder, taking me upstairs and doing just that. Just then Alberta, Yuri, Emil, and Celeste walked in finding all of us on the floor Al lost it.

"Oh my God Rose, Liss are you ok? Is everyone ok? Is anyone hurt? What's going on?"

"Whoa Al calm down everyone is fine. Dimitri's in shock, other than that everyone is fine." When I said that Dimitri was in shock it sent another wave of hysteria through all five of us.

"Ok, I don't know what's going on but for the sake of my heart tell me what's going on." So me being me I replayed in her mind everything that happened causing her to laugh as well before she said, "I would like to say that you wouldn't actually say something like that to, about, or in front of him but I know you all too well." Turning to Dimitri she asked, "Dimitri how's the chest?" Albert said while laughing.

Which caused me to jump up and run to Dimitri, landing straddle his lap. Ripping his shirt in half and saying, "oh baby I'm so sorry. I should never have done that; can you ever forgive me?" Leaning closer I let my tongue lap up all the blood I had caused to spill. And God did he taste good, causing both of us to moan.

He whispered to me, "Roza, you really shouldn't do things like that in front of other people, you have no idea what it does to me." Then in a normal voice he said. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me." I looked into his eyes and saw all the love he held for me there, shining so brightly.

Leaning close to his ear so that only he could her me I said, "You taste so damn good baby. I can't wait to taste more of you, and trust me when I say I can tell what it does to you, I am sitting in your lap after all." I slightly rocked my hips over his, causing him to moan deeply and grasp my hips harder. Then I brought my hand up and cupped his cheeks, "I've missed you so very much baby."

"I've missed you more my love." He said just before he pulled my lips to his for such a long passionate and hungry kiss, that it curled my toes.

"I take it you believed him?" Eddie asked me afterwards.

"You know, Lissa and I can tell when someone lies to us and he was telling the truth, so yes I believe him." I told everyone while looking into the eyes of my love.

"I've missed you so bloody much my Roza." I smiled at him, I loved how it felt when called me his Roza. It made my heart sky rocket into the far reaches of the universe. I don't think he noticed that I had healed his wound.

I leaned close to his ear and said, "care to show me just how much?" I heard him growl from deep in his chest before he stood up lifting me up into his arms and ran up the stairs two at a time. I could hear everyone laughing behind us, but I was so far gone I didn't care.

"Where to Roza?" He breathed in my ear.

"Third floor, it's all mine." I tell him as I gently graze his ear with my tongue, causing him to stumble.

"Oh God Roza...you get sexier every time I see you. How in hell is that even possible?"

"Do you know what they used to call you at St. Vlad's comrade?"

"No, my love. Other than Guardian Belikov, I have no idea."

"A God Dimitri, they call you a God. And they were so right. Now my very own Russian God show me how much you love me, show me just how much you missed me." I told him just as we reached the doors of my bedroom.

When we entered the room I jumped out of his arms. As he turned to shut and lock the door, I walked closer to my bed. "While I'm thinking about it I have to do what Lissa asked me to." Reaching under my bedside table I pushed the button that would soundproof my room. Then turn to smile at Dimitri and said, "show me what you got cowboy."

(DPOV)

I walked over to where she stood, raising my hand I brought her face to mine. And leaned down and kissed her softly at first, but I couldn't hold back, my need for her was to all consuming. I had missed her too much to hold anything back from her. Soon the kiss became passionate and hungry, as our kisses always do. Electricity crackled in the air around us. I caressed her face running my thumb down her cheek to her neck down to the buttons of her shirt. My lips followed the trail my hand left. Soon I was kissing her neck and the spot just below her ear that I knew would drive her wild. I slid my tongue out to lick her earlobe, her arms wound themselves around my neck and she shoved her hands into my hair, her breathing was as erratic as mine. I could feel her hands reach to slide my duster to the floor, but I didn't care. All I cared about in this moment was the feel of her skin against mine again, it had been so long, to bloody long. Once she had removed my duster I reached out to finish unbuttoning her shirt, and soon it joined my duster on the floor. Only to be joined by all of our clothes except my boxer briefs and her bra and panties. I drew back and looked her up and down as she stood there in her royal blue and black lace underwear and she looked absolutely delectable, purely mouthwatering. I swallowed to try and calm my ever growing desire for her.

"Magnificent...they may have called me a god, but you my love, truly are a goddess."

Looking deeply into my eyes she said, "Dimitri, I love you and I have missed you more than mere words can say."

Hearing this I crushed my lips back to hers and sucked her tongue into my mouth, I _had_ to taste every inch of her again. I had missed her so much. Picking her up I laid her on the bed. I could feel her tremble in my arms. This was the same as we had both felt the first, last and only time we had been together. I reached behind her and unhooked her bra sliding it gently from her body. I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love my Roza. The whole time I had been away from her I felt as though I was suffocating. She is and always will be the very air I need to breath. She is the sun that keeps me warm. She is the moon and stars that light my way. She is my oasis when I thirst, she truly is my everything. And I will do and be whatever it takes to remain by her side for as long as forever lasts.

"I need to see you my love...all of you, I have missed you so much Roza." She nodded her understanding and I reached to slowly drag her panties down her amazingly sexy tanned and deadly legs following their progress with my lips.

"Baby you taste sooo damn good." I tell her just as my tongue joined my lips in worshiping this angel that lay in my arms. Once I had removed her panties from her legs. I turned back and began the agonizingly slow journey back up her gorgeous legs softly kissing, licking, and gently nipping my way back to her lips. "My Roza, I want you to never fail to remember that you are mine...and only mine, forever and always. Say it love...tell me that you are mine and only mine. Please." I begged her.

"Only yours my darling, only ever yours." She answered me as she raked her fingers through my hair, making me shiver.

"I need you Roza, I need you now...please. I have to have you now. " I slid my hand down to her pussy, I needed to feel her in my hand before I make love to her. I needed to feel how wet she was for me. "Oh God baby...your so wet...and tight. Is this all for me? Has anyone else done this to you, my love?" Gently I cupped her wet pussy in my hand and began to massage her tight wetness before sliding a finger in and rubbing her clit softly. She was so wet and tight my eyes rolled back in my head at just the feel of her in my hand, and the smell of her in the air. I had missed the feel of her against my skin so much, and she felt sooo good I thought I might die of pleasure and I haven't even been inside her yet. I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer I needed her sooo bad. I continued kissing her naked body.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes Mitri it's all for you. No one has ever done anything to me like you do. I couldn't stand for anyone else to be as close to me as you have been. Just the thought of it made me sick. I love you Mitri and only you. You are the only one I have ever or will ever love." When she said that the feelings of love that I had for her just multiplied a bazillion times.

(RPOV)

I felt his hands grasp my breast, I moaned in pleasure, as he kneaded them softly, powerfully, and yet lovingly. I placed my mouth back on his and kissed him with everything I am. A groan escaped from the back of his throat. His lips left my mouth to travel back down my neck, all the while leaving hot wet open mouth kiss in his wake and sucking down my neck, possibly leaving a mark but I didn't care. He continued his path with his lips passionately, softly, and oh so sweetly. As soon as he reached my right breast I felt him sucking on my already hard nipple. I closed my eyes at the pleasure of it, at the feelings that were coursing through me all centering in my core. Dimitri is a true master with his tongue.

"Dimitri...stop teasing me please..." I forced out from between my own lips. He chuckled at me as he placed another finger inside me again slowly he began to move that finger in and out of me with each thrust of his fingers he got faster and faster. Then he added a third finger to his steady thrust and it was making wetter and wetter by the second. I could feel the coil in my stomach begin to tighten with each stroke it wound tighter and tighter. Then he placed a fourth finger inside me and sped up his movements in and out his fingers went. In and out in and out over and over again as his finger thrust inside me his thumb caressed my clit. I was sure I was going to explode from the need to have more than just his fingers inside me.

"D..D..Dim...Ahhh god Dimitri please make me yours again. Mitri...please...I need you, I need all of you baby." I felt the smile and chuckle on my breast and he knew I was ready. He leaned up and looked in my eyes just to be sure I was ready and that I wanted this. All he saw was acceptance, love, desire, and lust and it was all for him.

"Mitri baby I am sooo wet for you I know you can felt it. It's all for you and only for you. Take me and make me yours again, my love... make us one." With that said he held nothing back, I saw the smile on his face as he plunged into me. The pain was a little more than I thought it would be, but it had been a year since we'd been together. But he brought his lips back to mine to remind me that the pain would go away soon. And be replaced with an overwhelming amount of pleasure, lust, desire, and the ever driving force behind our feelings, true love. When the pain did subside he pulled out of me slowly, then thrust back in again he repeated this until I locked my legs around his hips urging him to go faster.

"Mitri...faster!...faster! go faster Mitiri...faster! Mitiri I need more go faster and harder...harder! oh yea...right there baby" He obeyed my plea, the faster and harder he drove into me the more I loved it and the louder I became. "Mitri please."

"Da, moya Roza (yes, my Rose) ...oh God I can't hold on much longer. I'mmmm losing control baby." He growled.

"Loose it for me baby!" He did just that. "Faster...I need you...harder and faster Mitri." That's when the last bit of his control snapped and he began pounding into me harder, faster, and deeper, than ever before and I loved it.

"Mitri I'm close baby, so close"

"Me too milaya"

"HARDER, baby I'm coming, come with me."

"Oh yes milaya, I'm right behind you wait for me, don't go without me honey."

"Oh fuck me, Mitri I'm coming, fuck me baby. Ahhhhh... come with me honey, I love you." We hit our climax at the same time with us screaming each other's names.

"Oh God MITRI!"

"OY MOYA ROZA! (oh my Rose) I love you my Roza." We lay there panting and trying to catch our breath. "That was...out of this world." He said once he finally caught his breath.

"So comrade what have you been up to the last 365 days?" I asked after we had calmed down some.

"Biding my time till I could return to you, and staying as far from Tasha as possible while still guarding her."

"How often did she try to seduce you?"

"Almost every damn day, it was like she couldn't take the hint. I tried everything to get it through to her, short of screaming 'I don't fucking love you I love only my Roza so leave me the fuck alone' I just didn't know what else to do so I avoided her as much as possible."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that whore so much."

"God how could I have ever left you?" He said as he reached over and caressed my cheek and sliding his thumb over my bottom lip. When I nipped his thumb I heard him moan and felt his cock twitch against my thigh.

"It doesn't matter anymore your home now, we should celebrate."

"Really? I thought that was what we had been doing for the last few hours."

"True but I'm nowhere near finished with you yet."

"I need you Roza."

"I'm yours, take me." Then we made love again, this time taking our time with each other.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him later.

"Yes, but I'm not letting you out of this bed, for a few days at least."

"Oh we aren't going anywhere; I'll get it delivered. Being the daughter of the queen as well as the future queen has some advantages. What would you like?"

"Hmmm...you." I couldn't help but laugh at him, as he wiggled his eyebrows and reached for me again, both of us laughing.

"I meant to eat." I moaned between kisses.

"Again, you."

"Dimitri Belikov, you are being naughty...I reallyyyy love it." I told him with a seductive note added to my laughter.

"Only with you baby, only ever with you."

"Seriously what do you want to eat?"

"A huge well done steak with French fries and a veryyy large Mt. Dew."

"Ok what about desert?"

"Strawberries, two cans of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce, oh and some cherries." He said with a gleam in his eyes and a sexy grin on his face.

"Out of everything in the world to eat for dessert that's what you want?"

"Oh baby I never said I was going to eat it." He again wiggled his eyebrows at me again and I knew exactly what he meant. Which sent me running for the in house phone on the wall. Listening to him laugh at me all the way there. I dialed the number for the kitchen waiting for someone to answer. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Get back over here and I'll show you what to do with that beautiful tongue." He told me saucily. I was about to say something when the line connected.

"Mary, what is the biggest steak we have? Ha yeah I think that should be big enough could you fix one of those well done. Then fix some French fries and a Mt. Dew in the biggest glass we have. Also I need a large platter of strawberries and cherries, two cans of whipped cream and bottle of chocolate sauce. And a big double bacon cheese burger extra bacon with _MY_ ketchup on it and cheese smothered tater tots with bacon bits on them and would you make that two Mt. Dew's the same size. How long will that take? Ok thank you when your finished would you get someone to bring it to my room and tell them to knock once letting me know it's there. Thanks so much."

"Wait if you have a cook why was Christian and Lissa cooking last night?"

"Last night was Mary's night off."

"Oh ok. So how long do we have until it's ready?"

"About two hours."

"Good then bring your oh sooo fine ass back over here so I can make love to you again." And that is just what we did for the next two hours.

After we ate, I put the strawberries and cherries in my mini fridge and left the other stuff on the table. While we took a nap. We stayed in my room making love, eating, showering, and sleeping for the next four days. On the fifth day we emerged arms wrapped around each other. Making sure that we were always touching in some way.

(LPOV)

We haven't seen Roe or Dimitri since the day he arrived. I would be worried about them except for the fact that Mary said they are eating three meals a day, plus lots of strawberries and cherries, whip cream and chocolate sauce, so I know they are alive. Plus at least once a day Roe checks on me making sure everyone is alright. I can tell they are fine and enjoying their time together, just like they always should have been able to do. Every time I think of what Tasha did to them it just pisses me of no end. I can hear Roe and Dimitri's laughter as they finally make an appearance after what would have been five days.

"Hey Roe we didn't expect to see you for at least another three days at least."

"We'll disappear again as soon as we go get Dimitri's bags he'll need some clean clothes soon. But not for a few days because once we get back I'm tying his fine ass to my bed. I'll need some ties or scarves or I guess I could use cuffs, but then I'd have to get some of those too. I guess next week I'll spend some time online."

"Roe! That was way more information than I needed or ever wanted to hear." I heard Dimitri laugh and I was shocked, it was the first time I had ever heard that sound, I had heard him chuckle but never a laugh like that.

"Commraddee, do you have your cuffs with you?" Roe asked.

"I so do not want to hear the rest of this conversation." I told them before walking out of the living room.

(DPOV)

"Commraddee, do you have your cuffs with you?" I heard my Roza ask and all I could do is growl at her. I knew what was going on in that gorgeous mind of hers. And I had absolutely no problem with it, I just wasn't fond of having everyone know about our sex life. But I guess it doesn't matter this is Lissa we're talking about, and I knew that Roza would tell her anyway. I let out a feral growl at her, just imagining the scene her question put into my mind.

"Yes I do, but we still need something to blindfold you with." Making sure she understands that she'll be the one on the receiving end of the cuffs.

"It'll have to be something we can change the size on, so it will be big enough for you too."

"God Roza" I say while caressing her face. "You have such a wonderfully dirty mind, I never knew. But I like it...I like it a lot, love it actually. But if we don't hurry and get my stuff it won't happen until tomorrow." I told her while caressing her cheek with the back of my fingers.

"Why's that Dimitri?"

I pull her tight against my body so she'll get the answer to her question without my having to say anything.

"Ahh…I see, or rather I feel." One of her hands went from my neck slowly down my chest and stomach but she didn't stop there, oh no not _my_ Roza. When I felt her hand rub against my cock I moaned so loud I was sure everyone in the house had to of heard me. As she caressed me through my jeans I continued to moan. I threw my head back much the same way she does when we make love, and bit my lip from the pleasure she was bringing me. God she is astounding. I tried without much success to quiet my moans.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you like that Mitri? Do you want me to alleviate your problem for you?" She asked me in a husky voice.

"YES! I love it. Yes, I do. But not here in the middle of the living room." She took my hand and led me to a hidden bathroom.

"Is this hidden enough for you baby?"

"Yesss." I told her as she began to unsnap my jeans. Then she unzipped them and shoved them and my boxer briefs down my legs. She took me first in her hand and began to caress me. "Oh, yes Roza...I…I want to feel your tongue next...please." I begged as she did as I asked, she didn't take me into her mouth as we were both delaying that a bit. The feel of her hot wet tongue running up and down my cock and circling my tip was driving me mad. I knew I was going to come soon, and I couldn't stop it. God she has no idea what she does to me.

"Your…your mouth now Roza," I moaned loudly when I felt her press gentle kisses along my shaft. "Use your mouth, hurry before I completely loose what little self… self-control I have left." Again she did as I ask, taking me into that hot, wet, sexy mouth of hers. That mouth could send a rocket ship into orbit. It only took three deep throat sucks with that mouth and I was done for. Exploding into her mouth, I could see frigging stars behind my eyes and I couldn't hold in my scream of release, "ROZA! Oh God Roza." Afterwards she helped me to redress because I was still to shaky and uncoordinated. We stayed in the bathroom until I was once again in control of myself.

"Did you like that Comrade?"

"Oh God yes. That's the first time I've ever had that done to me, you are amazing baby."

"Are you sure it was good?" She asked me in an almost shy voice, huh why is she shy? I thought to myself.

"Baby it was so far better than good; I can't even begin to describe it. You've given me another first."

"Me too." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as we walked out of the bathroom.

"That's the first time I've done that." She said still shy and now I knew why.

"You were amazing baby don't ever doubt that. That is just another first we got to experience together. I want all of our firsts in things like this to be together. We'll just have to keep coming up with firsts to do together, even if we have to get imaginative. I could find a book of The Kama Sutra and we could use what's in there that we haven't done. Would you like that baby?"

"Yes, I love your idea baby. We need to hurry and get your bags so we can get on the internet and see what we can find. I'll have to get a big chest, to put all the things I plan on us getting, in."

"One that locks and we have the only keys, because I don't want anyone getting inside and imagining you in any of it. That is all and only for me."

"Do you really think I feel any different?" She asked me and I knew she didn't. She always hated it when women looked at me, but I couldn't fault her there I felt the same way. I always knew she held no real feeling for that stupid Ivashkov guy, but that didn't stop him from trying to get her into his bed. I just hoped that had stopped since he found out that they were actual blood relatives. As we walked out the door I took her hand in mine. Raising my arm, I wrapped her arm around her waist while my arm was behind her back with our hands and fingers still intertwined and her head resting against my shoulder. As we walked to guest housing we got a few looks from curious people.

"Why are people watching us love?"

"Because no one has ever seen me with a man other than my friends and definitely not in a loving way."

"Good there's another first for us." I said completely over joyed at her answer. "Roza why don't you live in the palace with your mother?" I asked her on the way back to Lissa's house, after we had retrieved my bags.

"That's her home, not mine and I have never really felt comfortable there, so until my palace is finished I stay with Liss."

"Roza where do you want me to stay when you move out of Lissa's?" Hoping and praying she'll want me to move in with her.

"Right where you always should have been Dimitri, with me. Unless, you don't want to live with me." I saw her hesitate because I might not want to live with her, which was just absurd.

"Oh Roza, I was praying you'd say that." I could see a smile that could light up the world for all eternity grace her beautiful face when I said that. She turned to me and crocked her index finger in a 'come here' motion, so I did as she asked as she backed up against a fence. And God that kiss, oh that kiss. It scorched me all the way to my soul and back. I don't understand how it's possible for a kiss to express everything someone is feeling, but ours always have.

Pulling her even tighter against me than I thought damphiricly possible I whispered against her lips. "I want you Roza. I want you in ways no one has ever thought of or thought possible. I want you to the moon and back a million times, but that still wouldn't be enough for me. I have loved you since I first set eyes on you. All those hours and hours of training and fighting, fighting the ghosts, fighting the darkness, those terrible memories of Spokane, all of that agonizing time apart. All of our memories both good and bad. Through it all, all I could think of is one day making you mine." Getting down on one knee, I took the velvet box from my pocket. I had planned on doing a whole big romantic and fancy dinner with music and dancing thing, but somehow this just felt like the right time.

"Roza would you grant me my one wish on this earth? Will you please marry me, my beautiful, amazing and stunningly sexy Roza." I could see the tears escape her eyes and just hoped they were happy tears.

"Yes! Yes, Dimitri. Oh baby, all I have ever wanted was for us to be together forever. I love you so much Dimitri."

As I stood up I pulled her into my arms and lifted her, by her waist, high above my head and spun us around, both of us laughing happily. Then I remembered I had forgotten to give her the ring.

"Roza I am so sorry I forgot to give you your ring. I was just so happy you said yes it slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"Love it's fine, I was so happy, I had forgotten about it to." Getting back on my knee I withdrew the ring from the box and placed it on her finger.

"Dimitri it's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. How on earth did you afford this?" She asked when she looked at it, the ring had a five cart marquis cut red diamond, surrounded by one cart round sapphires, a trail of half cart white diamonds going down each sides, like star dust. It truly was a ring fit for the queen she would soon become. (I made this ring up)

"It belonged to my great grandmother. My great grandfather was a royal, he was a Zeklos, but he was one of the good ones like Ivan."

"Is that why you and Ivan were so close?"

"Yes we started out as friends but when I told him about the family connection he made sure that we got part of the Zeklos fortune and it was a huge amount of money. If you don't like the ring, I can have you one made however you want it." She quickly covered my mouth with her hand.

"No, I love this one. Not only because you gave it to me but because it's a part of your family. Did you bring it with you when you left Russia?"

"No, I never thought I would need it so I left it. The week I got the assignment to find you and Lissa. It came in the mail from my grandmother with a note telling me that, one day soon my flower would need it. She was so right, as usual."

"I love you Dimitri Belikov, so frigging much I can't even begin to put it into words." She said as she cupped my cheek in her hand before continuing with what she was going to say, "Take me home Mitri." God she called me Mitri, it sounds so damn sexy slipping through those amazing lips. Lifting her into my arms bridal style I carry her home and straight to our bedroom.

"Why did you call me Mitri, baby? You only do that when we are making love." I asked as I lay her on our bed.

"It's what I always call you, in my head, when I want you to make love to me." Now that, that was one of the sexiest things I have ever heard.

"You can do it out loud you know. I find it amazingly sexy hearing my name like that from these gorgeous lips. You never have to hide this side of you, not from me, not ever. I love every side of you. Be it your anger, stubbornness, sass, smart _ass_ mouth, and I love your sooo sexy side, but then every side of you is sexy to me." I saw her smile just before my lips captured hers in a torturous kiss, as I agonizingly slowly made love to her again. Once again we stayed in her room making love, eating, sleeping, and showering, together I might add, for the next three days, never once coming up for air.

(RPOV)

"Let's go downstairs for breakfast today. I want to show off my sexy fiancée, and the ring he gave me. Lissa's going to flip and go into maid of honor crazy mode, she'll be like bridezilla without being the bride." I told him while trying to hold in my laughter, because I know exactly how she's going to react. "Are you ready for this Comrade?"

"As long as I end up with you as my wife, I'm ready for anything and everything, my love."

With that said we grasped each other's hands and went downstairs and into the dining room only to find all of my friends here. There was of course Liss, Chris, and Eddie but also Adrian, Mia, Alberta, my father, Janien Hathaway, and much to Dimitri's surprise his little sister Victoria.

I ran to Vika and hugged her before asking, "Vika when did you guys get back?"

She didn't answer because she was starring Dimitri down, she's been furious with him ever since she found out what happened between the two of us. "Vik stop he explained what happened, and I know he was telling the truth. Remember I can tell."

She walked over to Dimitri and slapped him dead in his face, anyway. Pointing her finger at him she said, "Explain to me right this second, how you could have ever left her like that. No word, no explanation, nothing, you just disappeared. Do you have any idea what she went through? The things she did to herself, thinking she wasn't good enough for you? Well...tell me. Do you?!" When I saw Dimitri's eyes flash to mine I lowered my eyes to keep him from seeing the pain and shame in them.

"Vik calm down he has no idea about what happened and he doesn't need to know any of that. It's all over now, remember I told you he explained everything. So please calm down, this isn't you it's the darkness. Just calm down, little sister, this isn't you, it isn't you Vika it's the darkness, calm down it isn't you." Slowly I could see reason return to her as she beat away at the darkness.

"Oh Dimka I'm so sorry, sometimes the darkness gets the better of me. I'm so sorry." She said as she cried into Dimitri's chest while he looked at me for an explanation as why and how his little sister was now shadow-kissed.

"Come on Vik sit down, we have a lot of explaining to do to Dimitri while we eat breakfast."

She walked back to her seat next to Adrian and he took her in his arms and lay her head against his heart. While he whispered to her, "Shhh my love I'm right here. I'll never let any harm come to you ever again, I swear it on my life."

I could see Dimitri stiffen when he saw them together and heard Adrian's words.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ivashkov why do you have your arms around my sister?"

"Comrade a lot of things have happened this past year. But you must promise me to remain calm while they are explained to you. Ok?"

He smiled that once all too rare smile and said, "anything for you, milaya." God hearing him call me that turned me on so fucking much. It took all my inner strength and self-control not to throw him on this table, and fuck his brains out. So I thought turnabout is fair play, right?

"Thank you Mitiri." I said only to receive a growl from him.

"Roza."

"Hey, turnabout is fair play baby."

"Just you wait, I'll turn you about." He whispered and I laughed at his insinuation.

"Later, and that is a promise." I whispered back. "Ok who's first at this recap of the last year that Dimitri's missed because of that skank, sorry Chris."

"No worries Roe, she should have never messed with my sister."

"Hey that reminds me have they caught said skank yet?"

"Not that Alberta's mentioned." Lissa said.

I looked at Alberta and saw her shake her head. "We found her watch in the east park, but she was nowhere to be seen."

"I guess she did know about the tracker after all." Dimitri said. Which meant that bitch was still out there hoping to kill me, oh well she'll find out soon enough that she won't succeed.

"Ok, now back to our previous discussion. Adrian obviously you and Vik should go first."

"I'll start, he's my brother after all. _Dumb ass_ brother sometimes, but brother none the less." Taking a deep breath, she began, "Ok, a month after you left Roza, which was fucking idiotic by the way." She said while shaking her butter knife at him. "I transferred to St. Vlad's and I was advanced enough to be put in with the seniors. One day I even tried to spar with Roza." At that she, Eddie, Alberta, and I laughed. Dimitri looked at me questioningly I just motioned for him to wait. "Apparently by this time no one on campus could land a punch on her, much less pin her, not even Alberta. But I only found this out a very painful three seconds later."

"Why could no one land a punch on you love? I mean you were magnificent when I left, I could barely pin you but Alberta's better than me."

"Sorry to inform you of this Dimitri but you were always better than me. I just got lucky when we'd spar, especially when Rose was around. No matter how hard you tried, the two of you are so in sync with each other, you always knew when the other was near. I just used that to my advantage and if the other wasn't near then you were always looking for your other half." Alberta told him with laughter obvious in her voice.

"So your saying you knew even then?" He asked her.

"Pish posh, I knew the moment you brought them back. The way you stood up for Rose against Kirova, only a man in love would have done that, and I would have had to be blind not to see it. I can't imagine how no one else did. Especially Lissa, and everyone else that was close to Rose. It was sooo freaking obvious, that she felt the same way. That crack about 'cheap foreign labor' was a back handed flirt if ever I saw one." This got a laugh from everyone. Looking at Dimitri I saw a smile in his eyes. "Plus whenever you were around each other you just had to touch the other even if it was just a brush of hands. It was so hilarious sometimes, watching the two of you trying to avoid each other. I have no idea how I didn't laugh at both of you sometimes. And like I said, when you weren't physically close, your eyes said it all, always searching for the other. At other times it was physically painful to watch, the way you would shove her away, then pull her back in only to shove her away again. Then at the ski lodge I swear half the guardians there wanted to drag you into the woods and beat the shit out of you. As for Tasha, the things they wanted to do to her, were indecent and massively bloody." Now those revelations shocked even me.

Turning to Dimitri I said, "I guess we weren't as careful as we thought we were, my love."

"Apparently not." He laughed. Then he looked at me with tears in his eyes, "Roza I am so sorry for the way I treated you back then, especially over Christmas break."

"I forgave you when you found me in Spokane. As soon as you broke through my haze and had me in your arms you were forgiven, my love." I smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Now back to my story. As I said Roza handed me my ass, after that she took me under her wing and mentored me. She told me she would teach me the way you taught her. Because of the things she learned from you, she actually graduated early, but she refused to leave until we did. So she _was_ a guardian for a couple of months, before she found out she was the next queen."

(DPOV)

I can't believe that my Roza mentored my little sister in the same way I had mentored her. My woman never ceases to amaze me. On top of that she apparently took my place as a guardian for St. Vlad's. And now my soulmate is about to become queen. God, she will never stop amazing me.

"So I have you to thank for all that running, so thank you so very much." Vik jokingly sneered at me. I had to laugh at that, I guess Roza really did mentor Vika the same way I had mentored her.

"Roza, did you ever figure out why I made you do all that running?"

"You said it was to run from strigoi."

"Yeah that's what I told _you_. But that really wasn't the only reason."

"What! Then why did I have to do all that damn running?"

I felt myself blush, "because even from day one I was having a _very_ difficult time keeping my hands off of you. I thought if I made you run that would put space between us and save my sanity. But it didn't always work as you know."

"I am _sooo_ going to kick your ass for that." She said but I could tell she was kidding, so I smiled at her lovingly. I leaned my forehead against hers and said, "I love you Roza, I always have." Then I pressed a small kiss to the tip of her nose, and she captured my bottom lip between her teeth, causing me to moan. I need her again so bad it wasn't even funny.

When she let go I whispered to her, "I love you so much milaya." Then nuzzled our noses together and we smiled.

"Anyway during all that time I could tell Roza was in enormous pain, over something she wouldn't tell me about. Her pain just kept getting worse and worse with each passing day. We could all see it, it was palpable, you could almost reach out and touch it. One day Jessie Zeklos said some things to her, things I'm not going to repeat, and she fucking lost it on him. I know now it was the darkness, but then it scared the hell out of me. She broke every bone in his face in more than one place. She broke both his collar bones, she shattered both his jaws, she broke ever bone in both of his hands, she ruptured his spleen, kidney, and liver, and gave him a grade four concussion. That's all that I remember the rest you'll have to get from Lissa. It took eight huuuge guardians to get her off of him. And she still managed to slip away from them more than once. She was like a Tasmanian devil, a completely insane one. When Alberta arrived they took her to the infirmary and strapped her to a bed, she even broke the straps on the bed a few times. She stayed like that for weeks, before she calmed down enough to speak. I promise you Dimka, I have never been more terrified in my life. But I wasn't scared of her, I was freaking terrified for her. It was fucking horrific. I know you've seen her when the darkness was _trying_ to take her, but this was different. She didn't fight it, she just let it take her and she didn't care anymore, this all happened before she became a guardian." Vika turned to Adrian and said, "Please don't ever let me go that far honey."

"I promise you that on my life, love." Adrian assured her.

Turning to Roza I asked, "What did he say Roza?" Looking into her eyes I could see the anguish there.

"He only told me what I thought at the time was the truth."

"Which was?"

"That you had only used me for my body, like everyone else would. That I didn't deserve love, I should have been more like Tasha and 'put out' more and maybe you would have stayed with me instead of going with her. That I would never be anything but a slut and a bloodwhore. I was a waste of a good damphire and I would never amount to anything but cannon fodder."

The love of my life was in tears now and I could see that Lissa wanted to comfort her but I shook my head at her. Sliding my chair back I grasped Roza by the waist and pulled her into my lap and lay her head against my chest. As I stroked her hair I came up with ways I could torture and murder Jessie without getting caught.

"That son of a bitch, I will be fucking ending him. As soon as I lay eyes on him, he so far beyond fucking dead. He'll never know what the hell hit him." I was so angry I was trembling.

"I think that's enough guys he doesn't need to know the rest." She announced quietly.

I turned to her and said, "The rest? Are you saying that there's more?" She couldn't bare the pain in my eyes so she lowered her own.

(RPOV)

I felt him place a finger under my chin and lifted my eyes back to his. "Roza is there more?" I couldn't answer him so I just nodded to him.

"Tell me all of it Roza, please."

"I don't know that I can. I don't think I can give voice to it all."

"What you can't tell me, someone else can, alright?" Once again I just nod.

"...After I left the infirmary I had already let the darkness take over, that is when I began to change...I...I..."

"It's ok my love I'm right here, you are safe now. I will keep you safe even if it means giving up my own life."

"No! Dimitri you can't do that to me." I began to cry hysterically.

"Shhh...Roza, settle. What would you do to keep me safe?"

"Everything...I would die for you. As long as you are safe it wouldn't matter to me."

"Now do you really think I feel any different?"

"No, but...that's different."

"No buts about it, and it's not a bit different. Now tell me the rest of what happened."

I wanted to argue and tell him again that it _was_ different, but I didn't. Instead I told him what he wanted to know. "When I gave in to the darkness I transformed into, what we don't know. I have magic like no one else, as you know I can see ghosts but I can also call them to me, talk to and control them, my strigoi sensor has increased in power. If they are within five miles I can sense them, I can pinpoint them down to a foot. I can also call them to me, so that they may be killed and freed from that state. I can tell when someone lies, I've told you that before. I can heal better than Lissa. I can dream walk better than Adrian; I can find anyone here at court at any time. I can control all five elements plus darkness, I can move things with my mind. I can astral project, I have premonitions, I am stronger and faster than all strigoi, even the ancients. And I have killed..." Taking a deep breath I look at Lissa and see her nod to me. "I have killed 315 strigoi, I can make ghosts of people I knew, solid again, for a time." By this time, I was again in tears along with everyone in the room except Dimitri, because everyone but him knew how I came upon these powers.

"Is that everything my love. Not that, that's not enough but is that all you can do?" Shaking my head at him I open my mouth and my fangs slid into place.

"I am the first of my kind, I am a shadow-kissed moroi."

"Then how is it possible for you to look and act like a damphire? Be out in the sun so much? Be so strong? Do all the things a damphire can do, without drinking blood?"


	6. Chapter 6

"We think I can do all of that because I'm shadow kissed as for why I could do it before I was shadow-kissed we have no clue. And I do have to drink blood, not often couple times a week, that's why I wouldn't let you have any of my ketchup, but I still have to do it. I am a freak."

"Roza! Don't you ever fucking say that again. My woman is a goddess, she is amazing, she is stunningly beautiful, hot and sexy as hell but you are no freak. Your you, your special, you are unique. Do you hear me?"

"But I am Dimitri there is no one else like me, there never has been."

"You are the love of my life, my fiancée, my heart and soul, my everything, and hopefully one day the mother of my children. Yes, ok you have magic like no other. I don't know if the darkness still gets to you like it used to, but if it does then we will fight it, just like we did the first time. You are my very own angel sent to me from God himself, and nothing and no one is ever going to separate us again. I'll make sure of that."

"Now, Roe you've told him of _some_ of your powers, now you need to tell him what happened."

"I...I...I can't tell him that Liss, I'm too ashamed."

"You want me to tell him?"

"No, not really."

"He needs to know everything Roe."

 **"** **I can't tell him that Liss he'll be disgusted with me, ashamed of me maybe even hate me. I was weak."**

 **"** **No he will be none of that. Did you not just hear what he said, he loves you like no one has ever loved anyone else."**

 **"** **I can't say those things to him."**

 **"** **Want me to?"** I just nod to her.

"Dimitri after her time in the infirmary her depression continued to worsen. It was worse than mine when I used to cut myself, I know you remember that."

"Yes, unfortunately I do. Are you saying she cut herself?"

"Well sort of. She killed herself by slashing her wrists, and I don't mean across the vein like I did. I mean she sliced up her arms opening the entire vein. You have to understand, she loved and missed you so much, and the darkness and depression was soo bad. Worse than the night she attacked Jessie the first time, I know you remember that night too. There was no getting through to her, we all tried repeatedly. Adrian tried to dream walk her, but she never slept, she didn't eat. The only times she came out of her room was to train and practice for her guardian trials. When she turned eighteen the blood lust set in." I heard Lissa sob before continuing. "She couldn't feed from a live feeder; it was so bad. She went through at least thirty blood bags a day for months. Finally, her trials came up and all the guardians were terrified. She blew through that test, that was supposed to take at least an hour if not longer, in less than five minutes. When she graduated she broke every record that has ever been set anywhere. She scored over a thousand on a test that was only supposed to be set at five hundred. You called her a goddess before, but you had no idea how close to the truth you really were. The day of graduation…" She stopped to try and get a handle on her emotions. Christian and Eddie grasped her hands lending her moral support. As I studied my hands, that were playing with the hem of my shirt. "The school was attacked by three hundred strigoi. I assume they planned it for that day because of all the people that would be there. Roe meet them at the wards **_alone_** and she killed every one of them, without breaking a sweat. She threw a wave of fire and darkness at them that destroyed all of them in just a blink of an eye. All except the leader who was over seven hundred years old. He had been hiding when she let loose of the wave. Coming out only after he thought she was too tired to fight. Everyone wanted to help but she had melted the doors shut so no one could get in or out. She compelled the strigoi to walk right up to her, and using her magic she expanded her hand from a fist too flat out. This caused both his arms and both legs as well as his head to explode from his body, she then set him on fire. Once they were all dead she returned to the meeting hall and ripped the doors straight from the building, turned and went to her room. She had talked to the strigoi but she never said what he told her."

(DPOV)

The whole time Lissa was talking all I could do was stare at the woman in my lap. I was completely dumbfounded. She truly is a goddess. "Roza, what did he say to you?" She just shook her head at me, but she wasn't getting away with that. "Vozlyublennaya (sweetheart), tell me what he said." I knew I wasn't playing fair, hearing me speak Russian had always been one of her weaknesses. I never understood why my accent and hearing me speak Russian soothed her in some situations and in others it turned her on so much she couldn't hold back. Not that I was going to complain about it either.

She looked up at me and said, "он сказал мне, что Таша послал его, чтобы убить меня. Потому что вы хотите это таким образом, как способ доказать свою любовь к ней" (he told me that Tasha had sent him to kill me. Because you wanted it that way as a way to prove your love for her). I was so far beyond dumbfounded I didn't know what to say or do. I looked up at the gasps that went throughout the room and noticed that Vika, Lissa, Abe, Janien, Adrian, and Christian were as shocked as I was.

"Roza please tell me you don't believe that?"

"I don't now. But I did then, I tried to understand why you would do that, but I never could. I couldn't get the Dimitri that I knew and loved, _MY_ Dimitri to mesh with the one he was telling me about."

Alberta said, "Someone care to explain what it is the guy said."

Lissa spoke up and translated for her, "he told her, that Tasha had sent him to kill her. Because Dimitri wanted it that way as a way to prove his love for Tasha." I could hear the gasps of shock and surprise from everyone in the room that hadn't understood the Russian version.

I couldn't even speak for a few minutes. All I could do was watch my woman as she mentally relived the time we had spent apart. My hit list added another name to it. When I find Tasha I'm going to kill her with my bare hands. Everyone sat around the table, no one had even touched their food yet. We just sat there stunned.

I heard Vika say, "I think I'm going to be sick." As she pushed her plate away. I knew just how she felt. It was so hard to believe that Tasha would do something like that to the women I loved more than life its self.

"Roza, baby, it never happened I could never, would never do something like that. Not to you, not to anyone, but definitely not to you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Comrade. I'm sorry I believed him. But the darkness and depression was soo soo bad I believed anything bad people said in reference to me. I never believed anything good that was said, only the bad only ever the bad, and there was a lot of it."

I past furious, I was at the same point I had been when I beat up my father when I was thirteen. Looking at Alberta I said, "Alberta when Tasha is found, I will be carrying out her death sentence myself."

"It will probably be by firing squad, so I think it can be arranged for you to be one of the participants." And just like that almost everyone at the table wanted to be a part of the squad, even Christian. Everyone but Roza, Lissa, and Mia. Lissa and Mia because they could never kill a fly much less a person, sorry pathetic excuse of a person but a person none the less. Roza, I have no idea why.

"Ok. Ok everyone the firing squads have ten people on them, there are eight of us here that want to be a part of it and I'm sure any of Rose's other guardians would be all too glad to fill the last two slots."

"No. I want one of the last slots myself." Mia spoke up.

"Very well Mia, if you're sure?" Alberta said and received a nod from Mia.

"Roza, didn't you say you can find anyone here at court?"

"Yes."

"Can you find Natasha?"

"Yea, give me just a second." With that said she closed her eyes, I assume it was to concentrate. While she was searching for Tasha, I watched her eyes moving franticly behind her eyelids. Suddenly fifty guardians came running through the door.

"What the hell is going on here?! What are all of you doing here?" Alberta asked them.

"We are here to protect the new queen."

"What do you mean new queen? Rose doesn't take the throne until next week."

"Tasha Ozera murdered Queen Tatiana a few hours ago." Roza heard none of this because she was still in her trance like state, searching for Tasha. We waited for her to come back to herself. Finally, five minutes later we heard a gasp come rushing from between Roza's lips.

Turning to her I ask, "Are you ok babe?"

"I'm fine love. Alberta she is hiding in the old abandon bake... why are there so many guardians here? What's going on?"

I really didn't know how to tell her this. I didn't know how close she had become with Tatiana. But I knew that I had to be the one to tell her.

"Roza, baby I need you to listen to me very carefully and very calmly. Ok?"

"Dimitri your scaring me, tell m..." She never got to finish her sentence because she was sucked somewhere else. She had a blank look on her face, like she does when she's pulled into Lissa's head. I just hoped it wasn't to view her mother's death.

Suddenly she screamed, "Nooo! Stop please stop. It's me you want don't hurt her she hasn't done anything to you. No! Tasha stop!" Looking around I could tell that I wasn't the only one that knew what she was seeing. Lissa, Mia and my sister openly sobbed for Roza. As she watched Tatiana's murder, tears rolled down her face. Even Adrian, Christian, Abe and Janine had tears in their eyes. When she came back to herself she composed herself and slipped into the role of queen like no other could have. Standing she said, "Natasha Ozera is hiding in the abandon bakery, she is covered in my mother's blood, she wore no gloves for the attack and she has hidden the stake she used in a gutter pipe outside of the hair salon on E street. She is to be arrested for the murder of my mother, the attempted murder of me, the threat to my life. Conspiring with strigoi to attack St. Vlad's, in hope of killing me. Therefore, risking the lives of every person on that campus at the time of the attack. Which if my estimations are correct there were at least six thousand people there. Retrieve her, take her to the cells, not the royal cells, her trial begins tomorrow. Thank you all, oh by the way, remember she is a fire user so be extra careful. Use every precaution you need to, if you need to use the tranquilizer gun do so. As soon as she is in custody give her the injection that blocks her magic. I don't want to risk harm coming to any of you or anyone else she might consider a threat. Thank you again and do be careful." God she is amazing; how did I ever get so lucky as to have captured her heart? Once the guardians left to apprehend Tasha, Roza turned and ran back into my waiting arms. Carefully I lifted her and carried her back to her room.

"She's dead Dimitri. Tasha killed her, I wasn't fast enough. Why didn't I get the vision beforehand? I thought she would come for me, I never thought she would go after my mother. Why Dimitri, why did she do it?"

I held my Roza as her pain poured from her not only in tears, but in questions. Questions that I had no clue how to answer, but for her I was going to do what I could. "I don't know Roza, apparently she's crazy. I don't know why you didn't get the vision in time to save her. I just don't know honey." Just then there was a small knock on the door.

"Not now!" I told whoever it was gruffly.

"Dimka, I'm so sorry but it's babushka (grandmother). She wants to talk to Roza."

"Come in." Vika handed me the phone and I talked to my grandmother.

"Babushka, now really isn't the time to get to know Roza."

"Dimka that's not what I'm calling for. I know why she didn't get the vision in time. Put me on speaker so I can talk to that poor child. I can see that she is in no shape to hold the phone."


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright babushka." A few seconds later I said, "you're on speaker now. Roza, honey, my babushka wants to talk to you. Do you remember me telling you she has prophetic dreams and premonitions?" She nodded her head to me. "Good. She wants to tell you something. Alright babushka go ahead."

"Roza, you did not receive the vision in time to save her because she was not supposed to be saved. She was very sick, although she never showed it and never wanted anyone to know, she was in tremendous pain. That is why she set the date for your coronation as soon as she found out you were her daughter. It also happened this way to rid the world of Tasha's evil. Never think that this was your fault, this is the way it had to happen. You will be an even better queen than she was, because you know what it's like to live as a damphire. You already know some of the changes that need to be made in order to assure our continued existence on this earth. You are ready for this Roza, you may have not been raised and trained to be queen but that will just make you better. Remember little flower, he loves you more than words can express, just as you do him. Forgive him when he's stupid, overprotective and jealous he only does it because he loves you. We will see you soon have your father send his plane for us we will be ready. Goodbye." And with that said she hung up.

(RPOV)

Boy she's something else, that must be where Dimitri gets his ability to read me like a book.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked me. I could see the concern on not only his face, but Vika's as well.

He was right I did feel a little better. I was still upset that my mother was dead and wished that we'd, had more time to get to know each other better. But there's nothing that can be done about it now. Now I had to act like a queen. I knew I could always show my true feelings and worries to my friends and family.

"Dimitri...wh…what...what if I'm not good enough to be queen?"

"Roza, didn't you hear what babushka said, you are ready for this and you will be an amazing queen."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do." I affirmed trying to assuage her fears.

"Vika, do you think I can do this?"

"Roza, like she said you may not have been raised and trained for this, but you will be an amazing queen. I just can't believe it; my big sister is the queen." She laughed.

"Vika you are so silly. I love you dearly, but you are so silly. Sometimes you remind me of...well me." Then we all laughed.

"Scary thought, huh Comrade?"

"Milaya, if Vika turns out half as wonderful as you. She will be an even more remarkable person than she already is."

I saw her smile before saying. "Vik when you go back downstairs will you ask my Dad to send a jet for the rest of your family. I want them here in time for my formal coronation, with a few days to rest beforehand. Also would you call and tell them that they can either stay for Dimitri's coronation and the wedding or come back it's up to them which they do." She nodded that she would do as I asked.

"Vika, I would ask how you became shadow-kissed, but I'm actually afraid to hear it right now. Soon, one day soon, but not today. As for Adrian Ivashkov, just be careful please. I realize that you've been living as an adult for a while now but I still worry."

"Comrade, relax he loves her, he had a crush on me, but he is head over heels completely gaga over her. He feels for her the way you do for me. Trust me, I can see it in his aura."

"Wait, you didn't tell me you could see auras."

"Sorry I was getting tired of listing them all. I'll tell you more later. Vik could you give us some time I need to rest. Thanks for everything." After she walked out I soundproofed the room and used the automatic locking switch and light dimmer so neither of us had to get up from the bed.

Turning to Dimitri I said, "Mitri?"

"Yes milaya?"

Still looking into his eyes I said, "Mitri."

"Are you sure milaya?"

"Mitri." That was all it took. He kissed me and made love to me over and over again for hours and hours.

"vozlyublennaya (sweetheart) every time with you is better than the time before. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Comrade, I love you too." Then I let myself be engulfed by the void that is sleep. I was so drained I slept until the next day.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at Dimitri. Watching him sleep had become one of my new favorite hobbies. Ok it was my only hobby but still, I love it.

(DPOV)

I could feel Roza watching me, even in my sleep. Which caused me to smile and I knew she could see it. Opening my eyes just enough to see her. It still amazed me that, even though her heart was breaking yesterday she slipped into being the queen effortlessly. Allowing no one to see the emotions she was hiding, except those closest to her. She lay her head back on my chest as she drew lazy circles on my chest and stomach. My Roza never deserved any of the bad things that happened to her, and yet they just kept happening. This thought brought Tasha Ozera to mind. A great deal of the pain Roza has been through was because of Tasha. Ever since they meet Tasha has been out to get my Roza in one form or another. All because I love Roza and not her. What kind of person does stuff like that? A crazy one apparently, and yet I never saw it. Roza did, but I didn't believe my friend, or someone I thought was my friend. Could do things like that to the one person I loved more than life itself. Why couldn't I have seen through her as easily as Roza had? Because years of what I had thought was a good friendship had clouded my vision, God help me I was so stupid. Thinking Tasha not capable of things like that had put so many lives in danger. If executions could be carried out by chocking the life out of someone I would do it to Tasha myself. I reached up and caressed Roza's cheek with my thumb. Making sure she knew I was awake and here for her if she wanted or needed to talk. Kissing the top of her head I said, "I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri."

"Do you know what time the trial start's love?"

"Since I am now queen, they'll wait for me. But I can't delay, I don't want this hanging over our heads. Plus, your family should be here in a few days. I also need to find out how much longer it's going to be before my palace is ready. I'm going to give Adrian the one my mother lived in. That way he and Vika will have plenty of room to start a family. I'll tell you a little secret but you can't tell anyone, because he doesn't know I know."

"What's the secret my love?"

"Adrian's going to propose to Vika next week. He was going to do it this week, but for obvious reasons he decided to put it off until next week."

"Roza are you sure that he really loves her? That he's 'the one' for her?"

"He is her soul mate, just as Chris is Lissa's, Eddie is Mia's, Janien is baba's, and you, you are mine. All of their aura's prove it, they all look exactly alike. I can see ours through Lissa's eyes and ours looks just like theirs. How many families, have so many that have found their true soul mates. That's five sets in one family have you ever heard of that happening to anyone else?"

"No, no I haven't, you must be a good luck charm. As long as you're sure, never again will I doubt you. But just know, I know that he is your friend and cousin, but as her big brother it's my job to threaten to kill him if he hurts her."

"I know love. I also know that you would do it, but you won't have to. He'll be good for her and to her. I want you to make me a promise."

"What kind of promise baby?"

"When she tells you she's pregnant don't flip out."

"She's pregnant?!"

"No, they haven't even had sex yet. I think he actually wants to wait until the honeymoon. But she will be eventually, and when she is, promise me you won't freak out."

"I can promise to do my best, how's that?"

"Perfect, just like my fiancée." She said as she snuggled back into me.

"No I don't think so. Now my fiancée on the other hand, now she is perfect."

"Dimitri?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby, I love you too." I told her while gently stroking her hair.

"Dimitri?" She asked me hesitantly, so I knew something was going on.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as I looked down into her beautiful brown shining eyes.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" Now that was the most absurd question I had ever heard.

"Roza, I'm more sure of that than I am that I'll take another breath. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm queen of our world now. Which means when we get married, you'll be king and I didn't know if this is what you really wanted."

"Roza, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, the other things don't matter to me. All I care about is us being together forever."

"Good I was worried that would be a deal breaker." She smiled that little 'I'm worried' smile.

"I told you nothing and no one will part us ever again, and I meant it." I said as I nuzzled her nose with mine.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. Come on let's get a shower so we can get this day started and over with." I'm worried about how she's going to react to seeing Tasha, after her having killed Tatiana. But then I really shouldn't because my Roza is one awe-inspiring woman. Once we were ready for the day, we left our room to head to breakfast.

Walking down the stairs she told me, "Dimitri I'm worried about Chris. This is going to be hard for him, no matter how angry he is with her she is still a part of his family. What do I do?"

"The only thing you can baby."

"And that is?"

"Your best. He's already hurt by what she has done, and the pain she has caused you. You just let him know that you are there for him no matter what. And that you don't blame him for what she has done."

"Why in the world would I blame him? He couldn't control her, she made her own decisions. They were stupid, reckless, and extremely painful for me but they were all hers, he had nothing to do with them. He has been nothing but supportive of me through this whole mess. If she had just given me your letter things would have been so different. I hated you thinking you had decided you would rather have a family with her than be with me. But I think that is what she wanted all along. That way when I did see you again I would be so hurt and angry that I wouldn't listen to you. It's scary that she almost succeeded, I did exactly what she wanted me to. But thank God you pressed on making me listen to you, and for that I am so eternally thankful. I love you so much Comrade."


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you too milaya moya."

"I guess I can't call you Comrade anymore." She said with sadness in her voice.

"And why is that? Much as it irritated me the first few days, I've missed hearing you say it."

"We won't be fighting together anymore, and that's what comrades do."

"Milaya, that's not the only definition of comrades you know. It's also what some people call their friends."

"I know but you're not my friend, your so much more than that."

"I think we'll keep the name; I've grown to like it. As long as it's only you that I hear it from." I could see a small smile on her face and in her eyes.

"I knew you loved me calling you that."

"Not at first, but the more my love for you grew, the more I liked it. Or more to the point, I loved hearing _YOU_ say it." Her smile grew with each word I spoke. It didn't take much to make her happy, just a little love and attention and she is perfectly content. Once we arrive at breakfast I go to pull her chair out for her but she walks around it to Christian.

(RPOV)

I walk over to Chris and ask him, "How are you doing?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I'm fine Roe. I'm so sorry for everything she has done to you. I wish I could have done something to prevent all of this. Maybe if I hadn't invited her to visit that Christmas all of this could've been avoided." I looked at Dimitri and received an 'I told you so look'.

"Chris none of this is your fault. She was not a puppet for you to control, she made her own choices and decisions. Yes, most of them caused me great pain, but none of them were you're doing. She did it all on her own, she is an adult after all. I don't blame you for anything, so lighten up fire boy." I told him ending with a tease hoping it would help.

"I'll try, you flying squirrel. Oh, we forgot to tell Dimitri that one didn't we." I could hear the tension in his voice ease up, and knew that I had succeeded in calming him some, so I returned to Dimitri's side and took my seat.

"No, no we didn't tell him that one. You care to elaborate for him."

"Dimitri, when Roe was telling you some of her powers she forgot to mention that she has learned to use her air power to fly. Hence the flying squirrel name."

"So much to learn." Dimitri said shaking his head. But I knew what he meant, which was. 'I missed out on so much.' Which was true, so I just grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze letting him know I understood.

"Chris, I don't want you upset so you can stay home today if you wish. I think we have enough witnesses as to the things that have happened. There's no need for you to witness this if you don't want to."

"No Roe, she threatened the life of my sister. She made you miserable and suicidal for a year, and actually succeeded in making you kill yourself once. Then she comes back and kills your mother. No, I must be there; remember I was one of the ones who found you. So I need to be there if they need me as a witness, she should never have messed with my little sister."

"Why does everyone call me the little sister?"

"Because you _ARE_ the youngest, that makes _YOU_ the little sister." Chris told me just before sticking his tongue out at me.

"That is sooo bloody childish. I can't be childish anymore." I said with disappointment ringing in my voice. Dimitri just chuckled and shook his head at me.

"Roe, you'll be childish when your 89 so you might as well just own it, now. Just because you now have the responsibility for our world on your shoulders, doesn't mean you can't have fun. Don't lose yourself in this job sis, because that's exactly what it is, a job." Lissa told me.

"Your right, if I let this change me then she's won. And I will not give her that much power ever again." Dimitri leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You are more astonishing everyday my love."

I lay my head on his shoulder before saying, "Thank you Comrade." When I called him Comrade I see the biggest smile possible grace his beautiful face.

"Alright let's finish up we have a trial to get to." With that we ate silently everyone to their own thoughts, although I could hear them all I said nothing until Chris, "Chris stop. I told you that none of this is your fault. And it hurts me for you to try and take responsibility for something you had no hand in, so for my sake stop."

"I'll try. You do know that I really hate it when you do that right?"

"I know, so think about something else. I love you my brother but your giving me a headache so stop."

"Roza, how did you know what Christian was thinking? I know you can read Lissa's mind and you can read me like a book, but how did you do that?"

"Oh I'm sorry love, is that one of the ones I missed? I could have sworn I mentioned it, I'm telepathic."

"Seriously how did you forget to mention that?" He said while laughing at me.

"Sorry, I'm just used to everyone already knowing." I saw the pained look cross his face when I said that. I really need to think before I open my mouth sometimes. "Dimitri no. Get those thoughts out of that gorgeous head of yours right this instant."

"But Roza it's true."

"No it's not. This isn't any more your fault than it is Chris's, I want both of you to stop this right now. The guilt your taking on is suffocating me, so please, for me stop."

"I'll try." They both grudgingly agreed.

"Thank you." Just then the front door opened and in walked the rest of my family. Abe, Janine, Pavel, Sergei, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Vika, Alberta, Yuri, Celeste, and Emil along with at least twenty guardians.

Abe walked over to me laying his hand on my shoulder he asked, "how are you kiz? I know you didn't get a great deal of time with her, but it still has to have an effect on you."

"I'm fine baba. Yes, I wish we'd, had more time and yes it has had an effect on me, but I have to do what I have to do. Thank you all for coming, but you don't have to be there."

"Kiz we are your family, and real family support each other. I'm sorry Christian."

"Don't worry about it Abe, she stopped being my family a long time ago. Your right family support each other, so today we support Roe."

"Thank you everyone. I guess it's time to go."

"Roza, I'm here for you, we all are. If at any time you need reassurance or anything, all you need do is look at me and I'll give it to you. I love you with my whole heart Roza, don't you ever forget that." He said while he held my face in his hands, just before giving me a heart stopping kiss.

"Thank you Comrade, I love you too. I will probably have to take you up on that at least once today."

"Please feel free to do so, as often as you need to." Taking my hand in his we walked out the door.

When we arrived my mother's assistant, Janel, hugged me telling me she was sorry. I asked her who was doing the announcing today, turns out it was Hans Croft so I found him.

"Hello Hans."

"Hello my queen. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, when you announce me I would like you to also introduce my fiancée. But be sure you announce him as my fiancée. Hans Croft this is my fiancée Guardian Dimitri Belikov, our future king. Dimitri this is Hans Croft the head guardian here at court. Hans be sure to introduce him loud and clear enough for everyone to hear it." They nodded to each other and shook hands.

"Yes my queen as you wish. I will make the announcement as soon as the prisoner arrives."

"Thank you Hans." With this he bows and leaves.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri. More than I ever thought was possible to love someone." We stood there waiting until it was time. Me leaning on his chest and my arms around his waist, him with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Roe we are going to go get a seat. With this being a trial for the murder of the queen it will be packed in there."

"Ok Liss, take care of Chris. I'm afraid he's going to need it, and please save Dimitri a seat. I'll see you all soon. Oh Liss when this is all over you, Dimitri and I as well as anyone else who wants, have to go to my palace and see how much longer it will be before I can move in."

"Ok, see you later." With this everyone walked away. I grabbed Adrian and Vika causing them to stay.

"Hey Chris, if you need anything just remember I'm here for you. If you need a hand to hold look at me and I'll open mine and you can place yours inside from where you sit. Ok?"

He hugged me and nodded his head into my shoulder before saying, "thank you little sister." I patted him on the back then he and Lissa disappeared inside.

"Adrian, how are you?"

"I'm doing about as well as can be expected. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I have to be, for the next few hours anyway. When this is all over I want you and Vik to move into Tatiana's palace, it'll be a good place for you to start your family when the time comes."

 **"** **Do you know I'm going to propose?"** I just slightly nod my head to him.

"That is very generous my queen, thank you."

"Adrian I'm still me on the inside. Don't you ever forget that, so dump my queen crap. Ok cousin?" I saw him smile for the first time today.

"Ah, Rose I've missed you, I'm so glad you finally have your heart and soul back. We'll see you inside." With that said he and Vika hugged me and left to find seats in the courtroom.

"Dimitri, I'm scared. What if I screw this up?"

"There is no way to mess this up love. You have witnessed to many of her crimes first hand. All you have to do is answer their questions as openly and honestly as possible."

"Thank you." He gave me an encouraging smile as we stood there in each other's arms.

"Hans is about to make the announcement now my queen." Emil told me. "If you'd like to see, I will turn on the monitor."


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you Emil we would like that very much." He turned and activated the monitor on the wall and we were swept up into the activity in the court room.

Tasha was being led in, as everyone sat there and watched her some of them booing her, some calling her a 'strigoi wanna be' others just quietly watching and waiting. I could see Chris and he looked a little upset but mostly he just looked pissed.

"Ladies and gentleman we are here today to hold the trial of Natasha Ozera for the crimes of; murdering Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, threatening the life of our new queen, conspiring with strigoi in an attempt on Queen Rose's life, having the previously mentioned strigoi, attack St. Vladimir's Academy in order to kill Queen Rose, and endangering the lives of all 6012 people that were on the campus that day. Everyone rise as we welcome our new queen. Queen Rosemarie Alara Fayina Hathaway Mazur Ivashkov." No one had ever heard my full name and I could feel Dimitri's shock that I actually had a Russian name.

Looking at him I heard him think, **"Roza why did you never tell me you had a Russian name?"**

So I thought I'd give him another shock, **"Because I wanted to surprise you one day."**

The look on his face was priceless, when he understood that he could hear my thoughts as well as I could hear his. **"Well you certainly did that my love."**

"And her fiancée Guardian Dimitri Erik Fade Belikov." As soon as Dimitri was announced as my fiancée the screaming started.

"No! It'll never happen, he's mine. I'll kill you bitch."

Dimitri escorted me to my throne, both of us outwardly seeming unaffected by Tasha's outburst. But I felt the muscles in Dimitri's arm tighten immensely, when she again threatened me. I could feel his emotions, and he actually wanted to go to her and choke her to death.

"My love, would you mind if I said something, before we proceed?"

"Of course not, please feel free to say what you wish." I had some inclination what he was going to say, and I felt Tasha needed a wakeup call.

He then turned to Tasha, hatred oozing from his every pore, "Natasha Ozera, you have caused my fiancée great pain and torment in the short time since you meet her. And by causing her pain you have caused me equal pain. By sending that strigoi to St. Vladimir's with that message, you hoped to destroy something you had no business meddling in. I am hereby volunteering for the firing squad should you be found guilty." Another roar erupted from the crowd this time in approval of what Dimitri had said. Most of the noise was from my friends, family and guardians, but everyone was applauding. Dimitri turned and assisted me to sit on my throne before kissing my hand and taking his seat next to Lissa.

"Bring forth the prisoner...Natasha Ozera as my fiancée said you have caused me great pain since we meet. Because of this I have decided to leave the decision of your guilt or innocence solely to the council, and I know they will come to the right decision. Should there be need of a tie breaker I will cast my vote, but I very seriously doubt that there will be a need for that. As myself, my fiancée and by extent my father as well as my cousin Adrian and your nephew Christian have felt the most pain by your actions. We will refrain from speaking until your guilt or innocence has been decided, unless the need should arise. But let me warn you, I know firsthand everything you have done, and I do mean _everything_. I will not hesitate to reveal it all if I am asked, including why Victoria Belikova is shadow-kissed." Tasha paled greatly when I said this. "I know you are not aware of some of my powers so please let me enlighten you. I can read minds, I have premonitions, and I can force you to tell the truth, so _Do. Not. Test. Me_." I said while starring her dead in the eyes. "Hans please proceed."

"Thank you, your majesty. We are also adding another count to the charges due to the fact that Ms. Ozera just threatened the life of our queen **_again_**. As previously stated we are here to deiced the guilt or innocence of one Natasha Ozera. The charges have also previously been stated. Now does anyone have any doubts or questions?" Everyone was silent for a minute before Rufus Taurus spoke.

"Is there any physical proof, that Ms. Ozera is the one that killed Queen Tatiana? Not that I would ever doubt your word my queen, nor your powers. I just thought it would be good for everyone to see the evidence." I nodded my understanding and he resumed his seat.

Hans motioned for the evidence to be brought forth. "Yes there is physical evidence. The first being the stake that was used to kill the previous queen, with Ms. Ozera's prints and DNA all over it. The second being the clothes that she was wearing, they were covered in Queen Tatiana's blood." I felt like crying again but instead I looked at Dimitri.

 **"** **You ok Roza?"**

 **"** **I will be. It's just all so overwhelming sometimes. I don't understand how she could hate me so much as to kill my mother. If she had come after me I would've understood that…but this..."**

 **"** **I'm sorry my love, just know I'm always here for you. I love you."**

 **"** **I know you are and I thank God for you. I love you too."**

Tuning back into what was being said I could tell I was about to be asked a question. I just hoped I could hold my cool and act accordingly.

"My queen, would you explain the events of the strigoi attack on St. Vladimir's?" Nathan Ivashkov, my uncle, asked me.

"As some of you know, I can sense when strigoi are near. We were in the middle of the moroi graduation ceremony, when I felt the nausea I get when strigoi are near. So I quietly got up and slipped out the door, fusing the metal so that no one could get in or out. I did not want anyone in any danger so I sealed them in. That way the guardians would be there for the moroi, and would not be in harm's way themselves. I was taking no chances with the lives of the people I cared about. I walked out to the field to meet the strigoi alone. I had no idea at the time just how many of them there were. But I was so lost at that point, that I didn't care if they took me down or not, so long as they went with me. Which they did, all 300 of them, after they were dead, one stepped out from his hiding place. I found out from him that Tasha had sent him to kill me and told him to give me a message before doing so. I know for a fact it was a lie, she just did it to hurt me, which at the time it did. But as I have said, I have since found out that it was a lie, so I will not dignify it by repeating it. Once I killed the ancient, who by the way was over 700 years old. I returned to the meeting hall and ripped the doors from the building, releasing everyone, before returning to my room to rest. I had used a lot of magic in a very short amount of time, so I was very tired. I know that some of you have used magic quite a bit and know how tiring it can be. Any other questions?"

Taurus stood again and said, "not at this time your majesty."

Hans once again took over, "does anyone else have anything to say before we take a break for deliberations?"

"Yes. I would like to know what our queen meant, when she said she knew why Guardian Victoria Belikova is shadow-kissed?" Asked Pricilla Conta.

"My queen would you mind explaining this?" Hans asked.

"Very well. My friends and I had decided to go shopping. We were all laughing at a joke Chris had just told, when suddenly there was a gunshot. It grazed my side, well grazed isn't the right word, it went through my side and pierced Vika's heart. Ignoring the pain and loss of blood, I turned to see my cousin Adrian, kneeling by her side trying to bring her back. When I saw that she was dead my anger took over, knowing that someone had hurt someone I loved. I took off running in the direction the shot had come from. When I arrived, the shooter had as of yet left. So I knocked him out picked him out and threw him over my shoulder, grabbed the gun he used and took off back to my friends. After arriving I handed the gun to Guardian Alberta Petrova, and shoved the shooter into the arms of the other Guardians. Afterwards I turned my attention to Victoria, to see that Adrian had been successful at shadow-kissing her, she was still pale and more than a little out of it. When I knew she was alright I returned my attention to the shooter. Before using my powers to force him to tell the truth I questioned him, he refused to answer my questions. Which just angered me even more, which as some of you know is not the best thing to do. I was so angry and upset I slammed him against the SUV busting the back window with his head. By this point I was beyond pissed off so I used my powers to force him to tell the truth. He told us that Natasha Ozera had hired him to kill me, but instead of killing me he missed only wounding me and killing Vika. When I heard this the darkness reared its ugly head and I attacked. Before the Guardians could get to me I had beat him into a coma. Yes, I know that I should have brought him to court and pressed charges, but as I said the darkness took a hold of me. To this day he is still in a coma in the infirmary."

"Well, as I see it. You were acting in defense of yourself and others, so I personally have no problem with what you did my queen." Hans said with the entire council nodding their agreement. "Who was the shooter my queen?"

"Guardian Ethan Moore."

"Did he say why he agreed to do this?"

"He said Natasha Ozera paid him $250,000.00."

I heard the voices of outrage throughout the room, as people screamed their dislike and disgust of someone having paid a Guardian to commit murder, let alone a royal assassination.

"Does anyone have any more questions?" Taurus asked.

Someone in the audience stood up and said, "I would like to know why we are letting someone who is obviously ill equipped to be queen, act as though she is?" I knew that voice.

"Jessie Zeklos would you like me to show you again, that you can't treat people as though you are better than they are? Because I certainly can."

"Bloodwhore, you are nothing and I stand by what I said that day. But you can't touch me, my guardian won't allow it." He sneered at me and before he could blink I was standing before him with his guardian raised into the air, by his shirt collar to be sure I didn't hurt him.

"Now do you honestly think that he or anyone else could _really_ stop me if I wanted to kill you? It took the eight biggest guardians at St. Vlad's to pull me off of you, before I had my powers. Yes, I beat the hell out of you, and yes I will do it again. So _DO NOT_ push me Jessie. Just because I can beat anyone does not make me unequipped to be queen. It only proves that I can and will do a great job. And do whatever is necessary to protect my people, all of them that _deserve_ it. The only reason you are trying to intimidate me, is your hoping I won't tell anyone what you and your little band of merry men tried to do to me. But you know since we're in court I might as well press charges against you, Ralf, and Arron." Turning to Hans I say, "Guardian Croft arrest Jessie Zeklos, Ralf Sarcozy and Arron Drazdov for the assault and attempted gang rape of Rose Hathaway." With that said I grabbed Jessie, by his throat, with my other hand and threw him the two hundred feet to the floor below. Just before he hit the floor, I used my air power to slowly lower him to the floor in front of my guardians Alberta, Yuri, Celeste and Emil. Putting Jessie's guardian down I made sure he was ok.

"Are you alright Guardian Jones?"

"Yes your majesty, I'm fine, thank you." Giving him a smile, I patted him on the shoulder and returned to the happenings in the court room.

"Arrest them all and put them in a cell! Your majesty why did they do this to you?" Emil, Celeste and a few court guardians escorted Jessie, Ralph and Arron to the cells.

Looking first at Dimitri, Lissa and Chris then back to Hans I said, "because I wouldn't willingly sleep with them, so they thought they would gang rape me. But they weren't the master mind behind the idea."

"And who was that my Queen?" He asked me as I resumed my throne.

Waiting a moment because I didn't want to cause anyone any more pain. Looking at Chris, I heard what he was thinking and he was praying I wasn't about to say what he was afraid I was going to, but unfortunately I had to. Looking at him I mouthed, "I'm sorry." I watched him close his eyes and his shoulders slump, in agony, and he waited for me to say it out loud. Once I finally resigned myself to the fact that to finish this I had no choice, but to tell the truth I did so.

Closing my eyes briefly, "Tasha Ozera." I said quietly. Then all hell broke loose it took over half the guardians in the room to hold Dimitri, Abe, Janien, Adrian, Alberta, Chris, Vika, Lissa, Mia, Yuri and Eddie back. My other guardians probably would have been in on the attempted attack had they not left to lock Jessie and the others up. I know if my friends and family had gotten their hands on Tasha they would have killed her right there in the court room. Half an hour later the guardians had finally regained control, and Dimitri had insisted on standing by my side. It turns out that the decision on Tasha's guilt or innocence had been made during the storm of people trying to get to Tasha.

"Attention. Everyone please listen." Hans said without making any head way.

So I turned to Dimitri and asked, "Comrade can you get everyone's attention? I'm getting a headache."

"Of course baby."

Half a second later I heard the resounding sound of Dimitri's booming voice. "SILENCE! Her majesty Queen Rose wants silence!" Not another sound was made. I could see my friends and family all quietly laughing at everyone else.

"Thank you my love."

"You are most welcome vozlyublennaya (sweetheart)."

Turning back to Hans I said, "Please continue Guardian Croft." (*)

"Thank you your majesty, and you as well Guardian Belikov. That's quiet the voice you have."

"Well, when you mentor _The_ Rose Hathaway, you find ways to make yourself heard." This caused laughter to reverberate throughout the room.

"Ha, ha. You still seem to think your sooo funny."


	10. Chapter 10

"I wasn't trying to be funny, milaya."

 **"** **Dimitri. Did you really have to say that right now?"**

 **"** **Yes. Yes, I did. It got your attention didn't it."**

 **"** **You've always had my attention, Mitri."** I didn't even bother hiding my smirk from him as I heard him growl quietly beside me.

"The verdict has been reached. Will the prisoner please rise?" We all sat there waiting for Tasha to stand. But when it became clear that she wasn't going to, some of her guards forced her to. "Natasha Ozera you have been found guilty of all the previously stated crimes as well as orchestrating the attempted gang rape and murder of Rose Hathaway as well as the actual murder of Guardian Victoria Belikova. Do you have anything to say on your own behalf before your sentence is announced?"

Once again nothing was said, suddenly Tasha broke free of her guards and charged me. I stood up and raised my hand and using my powers I lifted her off the ground. Her thrashing and cursing did nothing to deter me.

"You slut. You bloodwhore. You useless piece of damphir filth. I should have killed you myself, instead of leaving it up to three children, and incompetent Guardian, and a stupid strigoi. I should have killed you, instead of wasting a kill on Tatiana that bitch, if she had never given birth to you my Dimka would still be mine. I'll never let you take him from me he's mine and always will be, he'll never marry you. Once his family finds out what a slut and bloodwhore you are they'll talk some sense into him, I'll make sure of it. Put me down bitch."

"One more word out of your mouth Natasha and I will tell them about Spokane too."

She quickly shut her mouth.

"Roza what do you mean about Spoken?"

"I'll tell you if she opens her mouth again." Tasha just glared at me, which fazed me not in the slightest.

Then I heard Christian laugh and say, "Tasha do you _really,_ think that glare is going to scare _our queen_? Puhleasssse, you have never been glared at _by_ her apparently. Because _her_ glare is so freaking terrifying it sends strigoi into hiding for eternity."

Everyone except Tasha laughed and I heard Dimitri speak up, "Oh yeah, Roza's glare could scare a mortal being to death, when she really means it." Everyone in my group nodded their agreement and laughed. "And you never want to be on the receiving end of her guardian mask. That alone can turn your heart to stone." Again, everyone laughed.

"Hey what can I say I'm awesome." Everyone in the room busted out with laughter. Once everyone calmed down we proceeded.

I saw Vika step up onto the stage and stand at my other side. "As Dimitri's sister, and the person you murdered, I have seen the things you have put our Roza through. And if anyone should not have been born it is _you_. You have caused pain to, too many people. As for you making my family talk Dimka out of this marriage. Puhlease if anything we'll be encouraging him to hurry up and get it done. We all love Roza, she is just like one of our sisters. It's always been you we could never stand the sight, sound or thought of. Roza and babushka talked on the phone just last night, so you might as well give up on the thought of us separating the lovebirds too. Got anything else? Oh, and let me remind you that little scene earlier, of people trying to get at you to kill you, I was in that too. As I said, this is my sister, and you had all of that done to her, you disgust me. Now that I've had my say, I hope you die a slow and excruciatingly agonizing death."

I decided to let anyone that wanted to, have a say.

 **"** **Dimitri, I'm getting tired could you get the guardians to regain control of Tasha?"**

 **"** **Of course baby."** He turned to Hans and I assumed he told him what I said because Hans motioned to the guardians. I sat Tasha back on the floor into the waiting arms of her guards.

Re-taking my seat, I said, "I have decided that everyone that wants to speak may do so as long as it's done in a calm, orderly and in an organized way. So, everyone please be seated and someone bring the kings throne, for Dimitri to sit by my side, as my future king, and a chair for those who wish to speak to sit in." After the chair and throne arrived and everyone had regained their seats I once again spoke.

"Guardians, please place the prisoner in irons, both wrists and ankles." Once that was done I again spoke, "Thank you. Now who would like to go first?"

Just as I had expected, the first to speak was Chris. "Chris are you sure you want to do this? She is your aunt."

"No Roe. When she did all the things to you she did, she stopped being my aunt. She should never have caused my little sister any pain, if she wanted to stay a member of my family."

"Very well, you may begin whenever you wish."

"Natasha, I deeply regret asking you to St. Vlad's for Christmas. Had I known the pain you would cause I never would have made that mistake. So, in a way all the pain you caused Roe, Dimitri and Vika, as well as all those people at St. Vlad's, that you put in danger are my fault." I go to interrupt him, and tell him it's not his fault but before I can he says something else. "No Roe, I know that it's not physically my fault, but the guilt is the same. If I had left her in Maine, away from everyone I cared about, none of this would have ever happened. As much as I hate to say this out loud. I love you little sister and I am deeply, deeply sorry for having caused all of this, in the first place." He turned to look at me then, "please forgive me, sister?" He begged.

I knew it was not his fault, but I also knew that he was in pain, and that he apparently needed to hear the words. "Chris, you are one of my brothers, and as much as _I_ hate to admit it, I do love you, but you did not cause any of this. All you wanted, was to spend some time with your family. There is nothing wrong with that, therefore there is nothing to forgive. But if you need to hear me say the words, then of course you are forgiven. Do you have anything else to say?"

"Only this, Natasha Ozera you are no part of my family. I hate your guts and hope you burn in hell for all eternity for the things you have done." With that said Chris rose and came to stand in front of my throne, standing I reached out to enclose him in a hug. We stood there for a few minutes, while he regained control of himself and wiped away his tears. Before returning to his original seat, beside the love of his life.

"Next." I wasn't at all surprised, to see Lissa walk up and take the chair to say her piece.

"Roe has been my sister, since we were five years old, and she threw a book at a teacher calling her a fascist bastard." There was a roar of laughter throughout the room, I smiled remembering that day. "The reason she did that is because she was taking up for me, that is something no one ever knew, she made sure of that. She made it look like it was all because of her, but it wasn't. There were many things that happened during our years at St. Vlad's that I had done or was the cause of. But Roe always took the blame for them, and for that my sister I'm so sorry. The book incident was the first time she protected me, and she has done it in one form or another every day since. Be it from; physical, verbal, emotional or psychological attacks, being kidnapped and tortured by Victor Dashkov, and taking the darkness from me. Which she continues to do to this day, even as queen. When I went through my depression from spirit, she was there, to keep me from harming myself. When we were fifteen she endangered her career as a guardian to take me away from St. Vlad's because I wasn't safe. No one knows this, not even Chris and Dimitri, but while we were on the run, Roe killed thirteen strigoi to keep me safe." This caused another up roar, this time of gasps.

Dimitri turned to me and said, "Roza, why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know, I wasn't exactly proud of having to kill someone. Strigoi or not, they were still people at one time. So, I just pretended it never happened." I could see he and all the guardians nod their understanding about what I said.

"Roza, how old were you when killed your first one?"

I looked at Liss before quietly answering his question, "fifteen." Gasps were heard all throughout the room.

"I've always said you were and are amazing." Dimitri said as he raised my hand for a kiss.

"I wasn't ready, no one ever is, not really. I just had no choice, I had to keep Liss safe. She was and always will be my moroi and sister. If it hadn't been for my shadow-kissed abilities, we would have both died." Lissa grasped my other hand and squeezed it. Before returning to her speech.

"I have never been in any type of danger as long as I am with Roe. She has always been more than glad to risk her life for me, and for that I also thank you little sister. Now as for what I want to say to Tasha. Natasha, I regret that part of Christmas where I meet you. I, much like Chris and sooo many others, wish you had never cursed us with your presence. It is not Chris's fault you are the way you are, so Chris don't you dare try to claim responsibility for what she has done. I have never disliked someone as much as I hate you, except _maybe_ Victor Dashkov. I never even thought it was possible to feel this much hate for any other person. You have caused Roe more than just physical pain, and you caused her a great deal of that. I can tell by the smirk on your face, that you are happy to have caused her this pain, but once you are dead you won't be happy for long. My family will make damn sure of that, because they loved Roe just as much as I do. Rot in hell you pathetic hateful piece of crap." Having said her piece, she stood hugged me and returned to Chris. On and on it went with every member of my family saying their piece until Dimitri decided to have his say.

Remaining in his chair next to me and squeezing my hand tightly and he began. "Natasha, I have known you most of my life. And until I meet Roza I never saw this side of you, I never even knew it existed. As I said earlier because of the pain you have caused the love of my life, you have also caused me an insurmountable amount of pain. There are so many things I want to say to you but I don't think they are decent enough to say in a crowded room. I would like to rip you to shreds with my bare hands. And it is taking all of my self-control not to do just that. As far as I am concerned, you are on the same level as my sorry excuse of a father. And you know how much I hate that good for nothing bastard." Dimitri growled at her viciously. "I heard someone say once, that being thrown into a pit of rabid vipers was a fit punishment, but for you, even that is too good." When he said that I looked at Eddie and we both knew who Dimitri was talking about, with a sad smile on our faces we returned to Dimitri's speech. "I regret ever having meet you. You having done this is...beyond disgusting it's repulsive, _you_ are repulsive. If it were possible, I would have the pain you caused to my Roza, returned to you a hundred-fold. But as I am not able to do that. I will simple say, if a firing squad is what is chosen for you, I _will_ be one of the participants. But if it is beheading, _I_ will be the one swinging the sword. When you are dead, I will dance on your grave _with_ my Roza, before I piss on it, that is just how deep my hatred for you runs." I was shocked by what Dimitri had to say, and looking around I could tell everyone else was as well.

Dimitri is not one to show his emotions in front of other people most of the time. But I could tell that his deep-seated hatred of Tasha, tapped into a side of him he tries to keep hidden from everyone. Well, everyone but me, he shows it to me sometimes, but he never lets it get the better of him. He is afraid if he does, he will do to someone the same thing he did to his father. But that bastard got what he deserved. I have only met Dimitri's family once, when Vika graduated and they accompanied her to court. But I adored them none the less, and Randall is very damn lucky, I have never meet him. I am seriously considering having him arrested for the things he did to the Belikov's, I will have to discuss it with Dimitri and his family to see if they want that.

 **"** **Are you ok baby?"**

 **"** **I will be when she's dead and can bring you no more harm."**

Hans cleared his throat, "Anyone else have anything they would like to say before sentence is passed?" No one said anything so he carried on. "Ms. Ozera as you have been found guilty of all charges, you will be taken from your cell at 9:00 a.m. (p.m. for us) and placed in front of a firing squad. Normally it would consist of only guardians. But as the victim's family and friends have volunteered, we see no need to deny them that request. Also, since you admitted to conspiring with Jessie Zeklos, Ralf Sarkozy and Arron Drazdov to the attempted gang rape of Rose Hathaway. They will be sent to Tarasov for the rest of their lives. And with Jessie Zeklos having committed treason, here in this very court room, he will receive solitary confinement, for the entirety of his life. Natasha, we do not tolerate rape in our world. That is one of the worst thing that can be done to a person. And we will not stand for it!" Hans said, as he slammed his fist down on the podium. So hard it echoed throughout the entire court room. "Return her to her cell!" He bellowed.

Nathan Ivashkov spoke up as Tasha was being taken away. "Your majesty, please allow me to apologize for Ms. Ozera's actions, on behalf of our entire world."


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you uncle, but that is not necessary, she made her own choices, no one is to blame but her. But I do thank you all never the less."

"You are already an amazing queen Rose. You didn't have to eliminate yourself or the others from the decision-making process."

"Yes I did; I didn't want there to be even a hint, of partiality in the proceedings." I told him.

"Everyone please rise, and kneel to our amazing new queen." Everyone did as he asked. I tried to get Dimitri not to, but he insisted.

"Please rise. Dimitri, you didn't have to do that, you are to be my husband and king, there is never a time when you need to kneel to me."

"There may not be a need in your eyes. But I, like everyone else, am in awe of you. Therefore, I must show it in the only way I know how. **At least the only way I know how in public, when we get home I'll show you more privately."**

 **"** **Yea, wait till we get home. I'll show you something you haven't seen from me before."** I told him smugly.

"Thank you all, and thank you for taking the time from your busy schedules to be here." With that said they understood they were dismissed so the guardians ushered them outside. Leaving me with Dimitri, my family, friends and guardians.

"Now why did you all kneel?"

It was Liss who answered me, "For the very reason Dimitri stated, you are awe-inspiring, and you are our queen. Therefore, we kneel to you."

"Please, don't ever do that again. It was embarrassing, having my family and friends on their knees to me."

"Roe, you are going to have to accept that part as well. There will be times when we must all kneel to you. After your married, Dimitri won't have to. But I'm willing to bet he will any way, at times." Adrian said.

 **"** **Adrian is right; I will be on my knees in front of you,** ** _every chance I get_** **Roza."** Then he sent me a mental picture of him on his knees in front of me, while I sat on a desk. With his head between my legs. **"Mmmmm, mmmmm gooooddd."** He smirked.

 **"** **Hmm, kinky. I like it."** Then I lightly laughed at the look of desire on his face.

Returning to the verbal conversation I said, "Doesn't mean I have to like it, so unless absolutely necessary, don't do it again." I whined jokingly.

Then an evil thought crossed my mind. "Hmmm...this could actually be a good thing."

"Roza, you're not really going to do that, are you? And by the way how can I hear your thoughts? I get how you can read mine, but not the other way around."

 **"** **Because, that is one of my powers I passed on to you."**

"And when did you do that?"

"Last night after you fell asleep." He just shook his head at me.

"Why didn't you warn me? It scared the crap out of me the first time you did that. I thought I was losing my mind."

"I was waiting till the right time, and I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did that, babe." He laughed. By the looks we were getting, everyone was lost.

"I copied some of my powers and gave them to him. One of which is the ability to hear my thoughts, like I can everyone else's."

"What was it he wanted to know if you were really going to do?" Asked Eddie I just grinned at him.

"Uh oh, after having been on the receiving end of _THAT_ grin enough times, I can tell you, she's up to something." Chris laughed.

"Alberta, would you pleeeease do something for me?" I all but begged her.

"Oh this is going to be gooood." Mia said while trying to hold in her laughter. I just nodded at her.

"Rose, you are my queen and charge, I would do anything for you, you know that."

Dimitri turned to her and said, "you may regret having said that Alberta."

Alberta just smiled indulgently, "What would you like me to do Rose?"

"I would like for you to make sure Kirova and Alto are here for my coronation. But make sure they fly commercial coach, at the worst possible time. On the most crowded plane there is, preferably with the most screaming screeching children available." Everyone in the room laughed at me, because they knew what I was doing and why.

"Roza, I love you but you are seriously evil sometimes, fun, but evil." I along with everyone else in the room laughed at his statement, because let's face it I was evil at times. Not hateful evil, but fun evil.

"Would you prefer me any other way?"

"Only one."

"Really which one is that?"

 **"** **In my bed,"**

"Oooo I like that idea. I mean I really like it." Again, he laughed at me.

"I thought you might." I jumped into his waiting arms, and kissed him passionately and hungrily.

A few minutes later he broke the kiss, which I didn't like at all, "Hey, I wasn't finished with you yet."

"Will you ever be finished with him?" Vika asked me

Still looking into Dimitri's eyes, I answered, "Oh hell no." Once again we all laughed.

 **"** **But if we continue we are going to end up breaking in your throne room. Do you really want to do that?"**

"Yes, I definitely want to do that."

"Ok let me put it a different way. **Do you want to do that in front of your family? Because you know how carried away we get with each other?"**

"Ahhh no. I don't want anyone else to see you like that ever. I however, love seeing you like that." Licking my lips and looking him up and down before saying to him, **"It's very yummy seeing you like that. It's one of my favorite ways of seeing you."**

"And what are the other ways?"

"Every way possible." I tell him before capturing his lips again.

Afterwards he says, "God, Roza I love you so damn much." And once again our lips merge in a soul searing kiss.

"I love you too, **Mitiri**."

"God bless America; woman you know not to call me that. Could you all meet us at Roza's palace in an hour, and please make sure the doors are guarded and we are not disturbed. Alberta, will you please tell them to turn off the security monitors." After everyone left we stripped each other bare and made love on the stage, on one of the tables, some of the chairs, on the floor in several places and against the wall in several more places. After we were once again dressed Dimitri turned to me and asked, "what have you done to me? I have never in my life acted, the way I act with you." Taking me in his arms he brushed the hair from my face. "You are...like the very air I need to survive. I always want to be with you that way, no matter where we are or what we are doing, I want to be inside you so very badly. It took all of my self-control and then some, to keep from attacking you in front of all those people earlier when you called me Mitri. You've turned me into a horny teenage animal. I hope your proud of yourself." He said, not sounding or looking upset about it at all.

"Oh I am. I am very proud of myself. Do you really think I feel differently when it comes to you? I always want you inside me, touching me, loving me, I wish you could stay there always. Just thinking about it now makes me so wet, I can barely breathe. It's like I am drowning, in my desire, need and love for you. But alas, occasionally we will have things that keep that from happening, not often but occasionally."

Once we arrive at my palace, I notice we are an hour late, "Oops sorry everyone we got a little distracted." I told them with a giggle.

"Oh. My. God. Roe did you just giggle?" Eddie asked me.

I just smile my man eater smile at him, which being my brother had no effect on him.

"Un uh don't give me that smile, it doesn't work on me. It would have poor Dimitri on his knees, but it does nothing to save you from me."

With a laugh, I turn to Lissa, "Have you spoken to Rick?"

"Yes, he said that everything is done they are just waiting on the paint and adhesives to dry before you can move in."

"How long will that be?"

"Monday. He said you can start moving everything in, but you can't stay until then because the fumes are dangerous until then."

"That's fine, although I have nothing to move in but my clothes. I guess tomorrow we will go to New York furniture shopping. Is that ok with everyone?" They all agreed. We decided to take a look around.

"Tell me about your palace my love."

"You mean _our_ palace Dimitri, ours." He just smiled that heart stopping smile of his. "Well, there are seventy-six bedrooms each with its own bathroom with huge tubs and showers." Turning to Dimitri I say, "the showers are large enough for four people and the tubs will fit six. **So, you can imagine what we'll be doing in there.** There is also a kitchen that is huuuge, I don't know how to cook so we'll need a cook. I wonder if Mary would like to come and work here?" I said teasingly knowing what Lissa and Chris's reactions would be.

"Un uh no way. You are not stealing Mary, get that thought straight out of your head." He said while wagging his finger at me. Like a puppy's tail.

"Aww Chris, you mean you wouldn't let me have Mary as a house warming present?"

"Not just no, but hell no. Our Mary you get your own." Everyone laughed at us again.

"I'm just kidding; Mary loves you guys. Plus, she's a person not a toy to be given to someone else. But we'll have to find someone. Maybe Mary knows someone who cooks as well as she does, that needs a job. Anyway, back to the tour."

"Roza I can cook."

 **"** **That may be true, but there will be times I want you doing something else."** I said while wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"Roza you are so bad, so very bad." He growled at me playfully, as he took me into his arms and kissed me hungrily.

"Yes and you love it." I teased.

"You are right, I do. I really, really do." He laughed.

"Alright, aside from the bedrooms and the bathrooms inside them there are another five bathrooms on each floor. There is a formal dining room, as well one for just us to use. There is a massive drawing room as well as a den and a living room. Down stairs there is a multi-level basement. Level one is the entertainment level, there is a theater system where we can watch movies, there is also room for a pool table and any other games we want. There will be a large screen smart television for the Xbox one, Wii, play station 3 and any other video games we add. I want a television for each system and one for the kids to watch cartoons and stuff, when they don't want to watch what we watch. Level two is the work out area. Level three is the bowling area or half of it is anyway the other half is an indoor heated pool complete with hot tub. Adrian, no sex in the pool or hot tub. Also, there is a pool and Jacuzzi out back, no sex there either Adrian." Everyone but Dimitri laughed, he just gave Adrian a warning look.

 **"** **Dimitri, stop I told you they haven't slept together yet. I was just teasing him.** Level four is the storage and freezer area, where all our food will be stored, as well as blood bags for me. Well crap, I just remembered we can't go tomorrow, Tasha's execution is tomorrow. But we'll have to go the next day because I want the house furnished before your family arrives Monday. I just realized they arrive the same day as we can move in. Maybe we should do the shopping online or here at court. Damn I really wanted to go to New York, but I guess we can do that after the coronation. Everyone will need a break from court by then. Oh, well on with the tour, each of the bed rooms also has its own living area. I would like to invite each of my guardians to move in here and if you have a significant other please feel free to bring them with you or for them to visit at any time you are not on duty. The fourth floor is where those of you who want to, will be staying. The fifth floor is the master suite, and I do mean the whole floor. When we have balls or parties or any type of company, no one that is not family, is allowed upstairs. That is the reason there are five bathrooms on this floor. There is a library/office on the third floor. If you'll look up you can see that the chandeliers are actual Waterford crystal, that is one thing my mother asked of me so I let it be done. The one's in the ball room are also Waterford crystal. Tatiana thought they would look best for the balls and such. Liss you know my taste could you get this place furnished, except for the library, before Dimitri's family arrives?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Yea, but why not the library?"

"I want Dimitri and I to do that room ourselves. He's the reader so he'll have to find the books." Turning to Dimitri I said, "I want real books, hardcover collectible books. Your westerns can go in the book shelves in our bedroom."

"As long as you don't try to do away with my westerns we're good."

"Now do you really think I would do that?" I knew, he knew very well I wouldn't.

"I don't know my love; you have always teased me unmercifully about them." I stuck my tongue out at him, before continuing.

"I've changed my mind, since today is Thursday the execution is Friday at 9:00. We can leave at 11:00 for a trip to New York, that way we will also have all day Saturday and most of Sunday to shop but we have to do the house stuff first. Lissa, I would like it if you, Mia, and Vika did the furnishing shopping not just for furniture but for all the household necessities. Tell them they have to be here and set up by noon Sunday. If they manage it, I'll pay a little extra to each person. I want the biggest bed they make for mine and Dimitri's bedroom. Also, I want queen size beds in all the bedrooms. Chris, Eddie, and Adrian I want you guys to furnish the game and pool level. I want every system in use and at least one copy of every game there is for each system. Along with at least twenty controllers and headsets for each system. I also want a pool table, a nice one, air hockey, skeet-ball, and everything else fun you think of. Just make sure that they are descent, there will be children here from time to time. No pornographic crap, and no almost naked women. If you get video games with that in them, they will have to be under lock and key when there are kids around, and I will have the key. Liss I would appreciate it if Mary could go with us. She could take Baba and Janien with her and get everything food, wine, champagne, and liquor related. While Dimitri and I do the gym and library. Ok everyone, get some rest we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Turning to Dimitri I said, "Commmradde."

"No Roza, don't say it. There are too many people here, but you know I'll do it."

"Mit..." I didn't even get to finish the word before he had me thrown over his shoulder and running up the stairs.

 **"** **Roe we are going to go.**

 **"** **Ok, when we go to New York we need to be sure to go to Vicky's, Ann's and Freddie's. I need lots of fun stuff."**

 **"** **Ok. See you when I see you."**

That day Dimitri and I broke in every tub and shower in the house as well as quite a few of the bedroom floors.

"God Roza I'm going to have to build an immunity to that word."

"Please don't." I pouted at him. "I love your reaction when I say it. You have no idea, how it turns me on, to see you react like that to something I have said or done."

"You mean like you respond when I call you milaya." That was all it took for me, and we repeated everything we had just done. Once we were done we returned to Lissa's, only to find everyone had already gone to bed, so we did the same.

It was getting dark when I woke up. But I lay there, with my head-on Dimitri's chest. Thinking about what was going to have to be done today. I regretted that it had come to this, but I didn't know what to do about it.

"There is nothing you can do about it. She had a trial and was found guilty, that's all there is to it."

"You were supposed to be asleep, not reading my mind."

"You were thinking too hard."

"I'm sorry. I just can't help but think this is all my fault. If it weren't for me Chris would have his aunt, you would have your friend and my mother would still be alive." I felt the sadness, that I had been trying to keep at bay, flare up.

"You have cause to be sad my love. But none of this is your fault. It is like you told both me and Christian, she made her own choices and decisions. You did not force her make the choices she did." He looked down into my eyes and stroked my cheek and hair, "I love you so much Roza. I wish I had the words to explain to you just how much."

"'I do'. Will do just fine." I tell him with a smile on my face.

"Oh 'I do', I definitely do."

"You realize we need to set a date, right?"

"I would marry this very second if it were possible. So, whatever day you choose is fine with me."

"Ok. Today is May third how about June eighth?"

"Do you really think you can put your dream wedding in order in little over a month?"

"Dimitri, Lissa could put my dream wedding together in four days. So, four weeks will be a piece of cake for her. Unless you want to put it off?"

"Woman, did not you just hear me say, I would marry this very second if I could?" He quickly rolled over so he was laying on top of me.

"Yes."

"Ok then. I just want you to have the wedding of your dreams, the wedding every little girl dreams of. Now can you do that in four weeks."

"Yes, we can get it done by then and thank you. I just can't wait to make you mine."

"I've always been yours Roza. Never _ever_ forget that."

"God you are so very sexy when your forceful."

"Hmm, maybe I'll try it out on you again later." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I could clearly hear the suggestion coming through his voice loud and clear.

"We need to get a shower and get ready don't you think so Mitri?" When I said that I jumped up out of bed and took off running to the shower knowing full well he'd follow.

(DPOV)

"We need to get a shower and get ready don't you think so Mitri?" I heard my woman say just before she slipped out from under me, jumped up and ran for the bathroom. God how I love that woman. Chasing her into the shower, I took her into my arms. I made love to her three times before I let her out of there, it's not like she was actually trying to get away. God, I love touching her, I love how her skin feels against mine. The way she tastes, the way she smells, how soft her skin is. Oh great, now I'm hard again. Hopefully no one will notice.

Everyone was standing at the door waiting for us once we got down stairs. We all walked to the spot where Tasha's execution would take place. I held my Roza's hand in mine for as long as possible. There were so many people there, there weren't enough seats for everyone. Solemnly everyone on the firing squad walked over to the table that held the rifles.

"Are you all sure you want to do this? I don't want any of you to feel pressured, into doing something you don't want to do. Or don't think you can handle." Roza asked all of us. Everyone just nodded their heads, no one really feeling like talking right then. Resigning herself to what must be done, I watched as she walked over to the head guardian Hans Croft.

(RPOV)

I walked over to talk to Hans before the execution commenced. "Hans did you get what I asked for done?"

"Yes my Queen. It is done, all the rifles have blanks in them. And the snipers are stationed far enough away that no one will ever know the difference. I also made sure that none of them had any personal connections to anyone involved in the case in any way."

"Thank you Hans, for all your help. I know most of the people on the squad wouldn't be able to emotionally handle thinking they killed someone. And this was the only way, I could come up with, to save them from that. I know you've had to take a life, just like I have, and it's not something I want them to live with if they don't have to."

"I understand completely your majesty."

"Thank you Hans, we might as well get this over with." He bowed and called for the prisoner to be brought forth. Natasha was brought out fighting all the way. The guardians finally got her tied to the post.

"Natasha, you are allowed a blindfold if you would like. Do you want one?" I asked.

She just stared at me for a minute before she started screaming.

"My Dimka, will never allow you to do this to me you bloodwhore. He loves me and only me, I know because he told me so when he gave me his virginity years ago." I knew she was lying because Dimitri and I had lost our virginity to each other in the cabin.

"Really? And how many years ago was that Tasha?"

"He was fifteen." She stated smugly.

"Really? So, that would have made you, 22 if I'm not mistaken. And that would be considered statutory rape. As the age of sexual consent is 16, both in Pennsylvania and in Russia. So not only are you a murderer, an attempted murderer, a strigoi sympathizer, a rape instigator, but you're a rapist too. Anything else you'd like to confess to?"

"No that's not how it happened, he wanted me. He always has and he always will. Just look at him, anyone can see how much he loves me."

Myself and everyone else turned and looked and Dimitri, knowing full well what we would see. He looked so disgusted I thought he might throw up, and I wasn't the only one who could see it. "Do you need something to settle your stomach Comrade?" I asked jokingly.

"I actually just might." He replied, sickened by her words.

"That's what love looks like? I don't think I look like that when I look at him, and he definitely doesn't look like that when he looks at me. And I know for a fact that Lissa doesn't look that way when she looks at Chris, or Mia when she looks at Eddie, or Vika when she looks at Adrian. No Natasha, that look is a look of disgust. But just to be sure let's ask Dimitri if he loves you." Turning again to Dimitri I asked, "Guardian Dimitri Belikov, do you love Natasha Ozera?"

He looked me dead in the eye and said, "Oh hell no. I love you my darling Roza, and only you. I have _never_ loved anyone but you."

Turning back to Tasha I said, "So you see Natasha, he doesn't love you. Oh, and the whole virginity thing, he didn't give _you_ his virginity he gave it to _me_ , just as _I_ gave _him_ mine."

"That's bullshit, he has never slept with you, he wouldn't do that to me. He's in love with me."

"Natasha, did you not just hear him say he never loved anyone but _ME_?"

"NO! That's not what he said." Everyone, myself included, just stared at her as if she were completely insane.

"Really? Dimitri what did you say again?" I asked him. He sat his rifle back down on the table walked over to me took me into his arms and kissed me dizzy. Before he said, "I love you Roza. My breathe taking, stunningly beautiful, hot and sexy as hell fiancée." Then he gave me a faintingly hot kiss, before returning to his previous position.

I started fanning myself with my hand, causing everyone there, bar Tasha to start laughing. "Baby you can kiss me like that all day _every_ day."

"Oh don't worry sweetheart, I plan to." He said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Does the condemned have any last words?" I asked.

"You good for nothing whore. You think he loves you? Please, if he loved you he wouldn't have come to me last night and made love to me. He'll never love you, you disgust him. He's only ever loved m…"


	13. Chapter 13

"ENOUGH! One more word Natasha and I will tell everyone about Spokane, do I make myself clear?"

"Go ahead bitch. He'll thank me, for trying to save him the embarrassment of having to pretend, to love you."

"Very well. When Christian Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, Eddie Castile, Mason Ashford and I were being held captive in Spokane. Myself and Mason, overheard the strigoi that were holding us, talking about how you paid them a million dollars to kill me. After you found out we were being held captive, you got in contact with them and made them the offer. But they had to be sure that they raped me repeatedly and beat me more than half to death before they drained me. As for what you wanted done to the others, you didn't care if they actual died, were turned, or escaped. As long as I was dead, I was supposed to be beheaded, and my head shipped back to St. Vlad's in a separate box from my body. My body was to be sent to Lissa while my head was to be sent to Dimitri. Did I forget anything, Tasha?"

"No, I think that about sums it up. If I had succeeded, Dimka would have been so grateful to me, that he would have married me sooner than he did."

I think this bitch is fucking insane. "And when exactly did he marry you again?"

"Three days ago."

"Well, you see that would have been a little difficult, since he's been with me 24/7 for the last week. Care to try again?" Everyone was looking at her like she'd lost her mind, which clearly she has.

"You can't prove he's been with you."

I chuckled a little at this. "Can you prove that he had sex with you last night. Because if you can, you will be released right now. Oh wait, there are security cameras in the cell block." Turning to Hans I say, "Hans can you pull up last night's footage, of Tasha's cell, so we can see if Dimitri visited her?" Everyone was still looking at her like she was crazy, but now they were shaking their heads.

"Yes your majesty, right away." He walked over the laptop, that sat on the table to pull up the footage. Then he connected it to the big screen for everyone to see.

We all stood there and watched the footage suddenly Tasha screamed, "see there he is. I told you he came to me last night."

The only problem with that was. The person she was talking about, was a female guardian doing her rounds. As she walked by Tasha's cell.

"So your saying, that is Dimitri Belikov, right there walking by your cell? Tasha, I may be wrong but I could swear that is Guardian Jean Dale doing her rounds."

"No! That is my Dimka."

"Ok, I have indulged you long enough. Hans please continue, blindfold and gag her please."

Hans motioned for my orders to be carried out. "Shooters to your marks." Everyone on the firing squad walked up to the line.

"Ready…aim…fire." As he said fire, Tasha was shot with five bullets. Everyone knew that only half of the squad would have live rounds, that way no one would actually know who had fired the kill shot.

When Tasha slumped to the ground dead, everyone began to leave, except me and my group. I could already hear their thoughts. Some were numb; some were already regretting having been a part of this. And some were just glad it was finally over. So, I knew I had to reveal the secret, some would be upset, others relieved.

"I know how you are all feeling, so I'm just going to go ahead and tell you. None of you killed Tasha." That said I turned and walked away leaving them with their thoughts.

(DPOV)

"What did she mean, none of us killed Tasha." Christian asked.

I heard Janien Hathaway speak up, "What your all forgetting, is that Rose has premonitions. So, she knew who would be feeling what. She would not want to put anyone through taking a life, if she didn't have to. She knows all too well how that, feels."

"Janine's right. My little girl, would never put someone she loves through something like that. Not if there were any way to avoid it." Abe declared.

"What you all should also remember, is that Rose has been protecting others since she was five years old. That is not going to change, just because she found out she's actually a moroi or that she's queen. She will never stop protecting others, no matter how much pain she has to go through herself. That's just who she is, who she's always been and who she always will be. She protects those she loves, with a fierceness and protectiveness that no one could ever hope to match." Alberta explained to everyone.

"So once again she's being the protector instead of the protected." Mia said understandingly.

I heard Eddie say, "It's who she is." We all nodded our agreement.

"We should go check on her. We all know when she's hurting her worst, she makes light of the situation. But I can't tell where she is, she's blocking me. Dimitri, can you tell where she is?"

I concentrated on my Roza and I knew exactly where she was, "Yes, I know, but you should all let me go alone. Where she is and what she's doing, she wouldn't want people to see." They all began to protest but I cut them off, "I will always be there for her and protect her, which is what I am doing right now. Eddie, Christian and Mia if you think about it you know where she is too." Telling them that I see the light dawn in everyone's face. "Don't worry I'll never let anything happen to her again, as long as I am alive, and can prevent it. You all go back to Lissa's we'll be back later; I don't know how much later, but later." After having said my piece I turned and head to the cemetery, I can feel her at Mason's grave. After hearing, what she had been hiding, from everyone since Spokane, I really did understand why it hurt her so much for me to have gone with Tasha. That is just another thing I would have never thought Tasha capable of. I don't know whether to be upset or not at what Roza had done with the firing squad, I think not though. Even if she did take the choice away from us, she already knew what would happen. And I had to admit, I had begun to feel a little bad because I had killed someone, not strigoi. I hadn't thought I would. Because I was so hurt and angry at the things Tasha had done to Roza, but I did. I didn't feel bad because it was Tasha. I felt bad because it had been someone that wasn't a strigoi. I continued to reflect on the things that have happened this week, as I walked to where I knew my Roza was. I saw her there lying beside Mason's grave silently sobbing and talking to Mason.

"I'm so sorry Mase. I know your gone because of me, and I wish I could do something to change that. But I finally gave in, and told everyone the truth, just like you've been trying to get me to do. I don't know if I should have, it has caused Dimitri and Chris so much more pain. Maybe I should have just left after Spokane. That way Dimitri would still have his friend. Chris would still have his aunt and not know, that she didn't care one way or the other whether he was dead or not. And Tatiana would still be alive. I have caused so many people so much pain. It should have been me that died that day instead of you. Everyone would have been so much better off." I could not believe what I was hearing. Did she really think any of us would have been better off without her? That _I_ would be better off without her. Then she began to speak again. "I know that Mase, but Dimitri would have protected her. He wouldn't have had to waste his life with me. Yes, I know that he loves me, but he shouldn't. Because, every time Lissa uses her magic, it drives me more and more insane. And I don't want him to see me like that, he shouldn't have to tie himself to me just to keep me from going insane. Yes, I already said I know he loves me and I love him more than anything or anyone else. But he could do so much better than me." She was quiet for a minute I assumed Mason was saying something, and soon I was proven right. "Yes, I do believe he could do better than me, and it wouldn't take much. He is so sweet, strong, generous, gorgeous, sexy and loving; every woman wants him. He deserves better than me." I saw her look up at apparently where Mason was standing. "What do you mean? I know it's the darkness, but I don't know what to do about it. When I'm with Dimitri I don't feel it. But as soon as I'm away from him, it feels like I'm drowning in it. What are you looking at?" He must have given me away because Roza quickly turned and saw me leaning against the tree.

"Dimitri, umm how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you think we would be better off without you, which is idiotic. Tell me how you could possibly think I would be better off without you. I would have gone through my life ignorant to what Tasha really was, as would everyone else. Roza you are the love of my life, my soulmate, my everything. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. When I'm away from you I feel like I'm dying. But when I'm with you…" I searched franticly for the right words to express my true feelings for her. "When I'm with you, I feel like I'm flying through heaven its self. From the very first second I saw you, I knew. I knew that you would be more important to me than anyone else had ever been or ever would be. I never knew it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I wish I was a poet, so that I would have the words to express how much I love you, but I'm not. I'm just plain old me. I know that you love me the same as I love you, all I need to do is look into your beautiful eyes to know that." Taking her face between my hands I continued, "I love you so much Roza, I feel as though my heart is going to explode out of my chest every second of every day. Please, please don't _ever_ think I would be better off without you or that I could _ever_ do better than you, because that just isn't possible." Laying my forehead against her I continued, "Roza you are the only woman I have ever loved, the only woman I have ever made love to and the only woman I ever will. I want so much with you, I want to be your best friend and confidant, I want to be your lover, your husband, the father of your children, your king and so so many other things, I can't even list them all. Please never feel like I deserve better, because you milaya, are the very best there is the best there ever will be. I love you Roza so much, so very much." Looking deeply into her eyes I could see the depression she gets from Lissa's darkness disappearing, to be replaced by love and happiness. "And another thing, my life with you is anything but a waste. I don't stay with you to keep you sane from the darkness. I'm with you because I love you. Please tell me that you believe me."

I watched as tears rolled down her cheeks, I gently wiped them away with my thumbs. "Oh Dimitri of course I do. I'm sorry, it's just the depression from Lissa's darkness, it gets so very bad when I'm away from you. I don't know how to deal with it most of the time. I love you more than my own life Dimitri. If giving up my life would ensure you eternal happiness, I would do it in less than half a heartbeat." She didn't need to tell me that, because I already knew she would, although I would never let her.

"And I you my love, and I you. As for the depression, if it doesn't bother you when I'm near, then I will never get more than a few feet from you ever again, which will thrill my own soul." I told her with a grin.

"I love you Comrade."

"I love you too milaya so very, very much."

Smiling she took my hand in hers said, "Let's go back to Lissa's. Just think in a few days we will be living in our own home." She told me with a sexy grin, which just made my cock jump in anticipation. "You know we were talking about that chest we wanted to fill with stuff for us to play with?"

"Mmm Hmm." I answered while slipping my arm around her waist. (*)

"Well, I thought of something else. I want us to use one of hidden rooms, in our palace as a 'play room' would you be ok with that?"

"That sounds like a plan. We can use it when we want to be adventurous, and still be able to love each other in our bed. Wait you didn't tell me there were hidden rooms in the house."

"Baby, if I told people there were hidden rooms, they wouldn't be hidden for long. And I was waiting till the right time to broach the subject with you. I didn't know if you would want to do that. I know we've talked about handcuffs, blindfolds and a few other things but I don't want us to limit ourselves, unless that is what we chose to do. Do like the idea of the room? If not we can just continue as we are, I don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

"Roza, I want us to try anything and everything that will bring you pleasure, short of actually hurting you. Anything else that involves our sex lives I am more than will to do with you. _EXCEPT_ share you with someone else, **_that_** is something I refuse to do." I gently growled at her.


	14. Chapter 14

"You never need to worry about that baby, you are the only one I will ever want to touch me like that. And just so you know one of the hidden rooms is actual in our bedroom and it locks from the inside and outside, that's where we can hide our toy chest."

We stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as I pulled her to me. "I love you so very much baby." Then I captured her lips in a hauntingly captivating passionate and hungry kiss. I ran my hands over her body restlessly, never being able to touch her enough, or to get her close enough to me to satisfy myself. Even when I am inside her, she was still not ever close enough.

(RPOV)

"Come on we need to get changed, remember we are going to New York in an hour." I reminded him.

 **"** **Hey Liss is everyone packed and ready to leave?"**

 **"** **Everyone is ready but you and Dimitri**."

 **"** **We are on our way; did you call Jeremy and tell him we needed him and Carl?"**

 **"** **Yes, I talked to him yesterday he said they would have everything ready in time."**

 **"** **Ok thanks we'll be ready soon."**

"Liss says that everyone is packed and ready but us, so I guess we should hurry. Hang on I can't run in these shoes; I'll have to take them o…off!" I screamed the last word as Dimitri lifted me off the ground and threw me over his shoulder laughing at my scream. Then he took off running towards Lissa's.

"Comraaade, I could've run if you'd waited for me to take my shoes off." I laughed.

"Yes, but I wanted you in my arms, and what better excuse?" He laughed with me.

We were still laughing as Dimitri ran into Lissa's house with me on his shoulder. I heard everyone laugh at us when they saw us come running in and up the stairs.

After we packed, everyone left to board the plane. We were in the air about twenty minutes before Mase appeared to me.

"Hey Mase what's up? You look confused."

"Rosie, I just found out some information about you."

"Ok, what's that?"

"Brace yourself, because this is big."

"Mase you are starting to scare me, what is going on?"

"I found out what you are."

I was getting excited, "really?! What am I?"

"You are an ancient."

"Wait what?"

"You are what we all were thousands of years ago."

"So what does this mean?" I could see everyone looking from me to the, for them, empty space where Mason stood.

"It means you are a vampire."

"Uh yeah, Mase I kind of figured that out, what with the fangs and having to drink blood."

"No Rosie, you are not listening." He said in a sing song voice. "You are not a moroi, you definitely are not a strigoi, you are the original type of vampire."

"Ok, so I'm an ancient. What is the big deal?"

He sighed frustratedly, "Rosie, you don't have all your powers yet. Soon you will be able to change strigoi back to their former selves. And once returned they can never be re-turned, once they are damphire, moroi and human again there is no way for them to become strigoi again."

"NO WAY! Really?!"

He smiled at me indulgently, "yes way. But that is not all Rosie."

"You know; the only reason I let you get away with calling me Rosie, is that you are you. No one else would get away with that. Well except Eddie."

Grinning at me he laughed, "yeah I know. You love me." I laughed at that myself, because he knew I loved him. He was my big brother after all.

"Ok, so how do I change them back?" I was getting excited about this.

"Spirit users can do it with a stake charmed with spirit. But with you being an ancient, you don't even have to touch them. All you need is another ancient."

"But Mase, there is no one else like me." I said dejectedly.

"True, but there can be. You can make someone become like you, but there is a problem with that."

"What kind of problem?"

"The only person you can change, will be your soulmate." My eyes flew to Dimitri, then slowly back to Mason. "I can't do that to him Mason. Making him have to feed from someone would destroy him."

"But see that's the thing, you can't feed from a live feeder either. And there is a reason for that. No one's blood can truly satisfy your thirst but Dimitri's. In other words, the only living person you can feed from is Dimitri. Just as you are the only person he will be able to feed from."

"I will not turn him into a bloodwhore! Not for anything or anyone."

"Rosemarie Ivashkov, you listen to me!"

"NO! Mason, I will not do it."

Dimitri interrupted my argument with Mason. "Roza what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Tell him the truth Rose." Mason fumed at me. I just shook my head.

Dimitri's hand cupped my cheek and turned my face to him. "Roza, I love you with all my heart and soul. Please milaya, tell me what Mason said."

(DPOV)

I knew whatever Mason had told her was big. I also knew it had something to do with me and blood. More accurately her feeding from me.

I watched the internal battle, she was fighting, in her eyes. Resigning herself she began, "he said that spirit users can change strigoi back to their former selves, by using a stake charmed with spirit. And once the person was restored, they could never be re-turned."

"That's wonderful Roza." But I knew that wasn't all, "what else did he say Roza?"

"Apparently, I am an ancient; not moroi, not strigoi, not anything else. I am an ancient vampire." Again, she stopped.

I gently nudged her, verbally, "and?"

"No Dimitri, the rest doesn't matter."

Suddenly Adrian jumped up, "yes Rosie, the rest is massive."

"Mason get out of Adrian, the rest is not needed to be known."

"Rosie, either you tell them or I do, which will it be?!"

"No Mason! The rest is between you, me and God."

Mason in Adrian's body came and kneeled by my Roza's side, laying a hand on her knee he said, "little sister, this has worldwide reaching implications. Millions and millions and millions of people can be saved; as queen, you know what you need to do." Her tears were flowing freely now. "Are you really willing to let all those people die and allow others to live as strigoi?"

"Mason, please don't make me make that choice." She begged.

(RPOV)

"I'm not Rosie, but you know what needs to be done. If this had of happened before Spokane, then Spokane never would have happened." I was sobbing heavily now. Dimitri brought me into his embrace, while running his hand up and down my hair in a soothing calming gesture.

"Milaya, please trust in me."

"I do trust you, but I don't want to hurt you. I love you so much." I sobbed into his chest.

"Baby, please tell me what is going on."

"I-I can return strigoi to their former selves, without touching them."

(DPOV)

"That's great Roza." But I could tell that wasn't all, she still hadn't told me what it was that concerned me and drinking my blood. "Tell me all of it, please Roza." I begged of her.

"The only way to make that happen, it to make someone like me."

"Ok, make me like you, and we can save all of those people."

She laughed, "you would volunteer, just like that. Without even knowing everything, wouldn't you?" She asked me seriously.

"Milaya, I told you once, a long time ago, and I will tell you again. I will do and be whatever you needed me to be."

"But Dimitri, if I do that, you will have to feed."

"Sweetheart, I can feed from a bag just as well as you can." She started shaking her head at me.

"The only reason I have to feed from a bag is because, I can't feed from a live feeder. But…but if I change you then we can only feed from each other." Now I understood why she was so worried and scared. (*)

I smiled broadly, "so what you are saying, is that you can't have your beautiful lips on anyone but me?" I asked seductively. Causing her to laugh.

Biting her bottom lips, she grinned her erotically seductive man eater smile at me, "yes." She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Returning her smile with one of my own I asked, "now, how in the hell, would I ever be able to say no to that?" Leaning in I captured her lips hungrily. With my hand, still on her back I felt her moan, which just caused me to do the same. We kissed for a long time, and the longer we kissed the hungrier we became for each other. Finally, we pulled away. Looking at Adrian/Mason I asked, "how do we do this?"

"You have to feed from each other. First Rosie has to feed from you, but just a little. Then she will have to open her wrist and let you feed from her. While you feed from her, your fangs will grow in, and when they do…well let's just say you should do this when you are alone. As in somewhere very private, if you get my meaning. And during your change you have to look into her eyes, and only her eyes. If either of you look at anyone else, you will both turn into strigoi…forever. No one will ever be able to change you back, charmed stake or not. And if you become strigoi, then you will annihilate the moroi and damphir worldwide. Then use the humans as feeders, _all_ the humans."

We let all this new information sink in before saying anything else. "Why would we need to do it in private?" She asked, although I think she and everyone else had or was figuring that out.


	15. Chapter 15

He laughed, "because your endorphins are an aphrodisiac to each other."

Everyone laughed, "OOOOHHHH."

I looked into her eyes and smiled, thinking we didn't need any help in that department. We already wanted to make love all the time, add an aphrodisiac to that, and we may make love for days instead of hours.

"And I suggest you do this in a soundproof room. Because I really and seriously doubt anyone wants to hear you two in action. And do it as soon as possible."

"I seriously doubt the hotel rooms are soundproof." Lissa supplied.

"Truuue, but the bedrooms onboard are." Roza said suggestively, while looking into my eyes.

I grabbed her by the hand and all but ran to the bedroom, listening to the others laugh. Once inside I closed and locked the door then gently shoved her against it, enclosing her in a cage of passion, wrapped lovingly in my arms. While against the door we stripped each other bare. I lifted her into my arms bridal style and strode to the bed quickly.

She quickly fed from me, then opened her wrist for me to feed. All the while my hands roamed her magnificent body. Roza brought her wrist to my lips and I latched on and drank greedily, never once taking my eyes from hers. When my fangs were in we both bit into each other's jugular vein, and drank deeply.

Turns out Mason knew what he was talking about. The endorphins kicked in and holy shit! I thought I had wanted her in the past, but God, that was nothing compared to how much I wanted her now. As my blood flowed into her and hers into me, we began to make love. We stopped feeding, I interlocked our hands and brought them above Roza's head. Every moan from one of us was met with a matching moan from the other. Our eyes as locked as our hands, I thrust into her tight wet pussy over and over again. And she matched my every thrust with one of her own, we were truly crazed for each other. Nothing before could compare to this. She was my soulmate, this I already knew, but now she also became my bond mate and goddess, although she had always been a goddess to me.

We could see, hear, feel and think as one. Only now it was on a much deeper level than it had been before. It seemed as though we had almost always known, what the other was thinking. But since she had shared her powers with me, we actually did know what the other was thinking. And now I could feel what she felt, see what she saw and hear what she heard.

I felt her pussy clinch around my cock and I knew she was getting as close to her climax as I was. Still with our eyes and hands locked we crashed over the waves of ecstasy as one. One heart, one mind, and one soul, never to be parted again. No one on this earth would ever love anyone, as much as we loved each other. We had gone through hell to be together and now we got to spend eternity together. I don't know how I knew that, but I did. My Roza and I would be together forever and ever. Until God saw fit to call an end to time itself.

I had changed species for her, and she had changed, so that she could change me. And I knew, we would do anything and everything for each other. We would never be parted again, in this life, or the next. After our climax, I wrapped my arms around her and she around me and we fell asleep, me still incased inside her amazing body, and I never wanted to leave. I don't know how long we slept but when we awoke I was still inside her and my ear over her heart. I listened to the steady thump of her heart, and it comforted me. Knowing she was mine and I was hers, for eternity. Nothing for us will ever be the same, and as far as I was concerned that was just fine. As long as I never lose her and she never losses me.

I ran my tongue over my teeth trying to get used to having fangs. It felt different, but not in a bad way, just in a different way. A sudden urge over took me, suddenly I needed to taste my Roza's skin again. Though she was still asleep, I thought this might be a nice way to wake her. I gently ran my tongue over her abs, then kissed and sucked on them. Fuck just the taste and feel of her skin drives me wild. I ran my tongue over each and every line of her abs and ribs, then over her breasts. Carefully sucking one of her nipples into my mouth, I gently scrapped her breast with my fangs. Causing her to gasp, I already knew she was awake. As soon as my tongue touched her skin she woke up.

My cock was already harder than steel, I slowly began to move within my loves body and she became more and more frantic with each thrust. I felt her nails in my back and that just spurred me on. The deeper her nails penetrated my skin the harder and more erratic my thrusts into her body became. One hand slid from her waist down her thigh to her knee, I brought her leg up over my shoulder and sank even deeper into her body.

"Oh fuck! Mitriiiii, yes baby. God, you are sooo deep my love." She cried out.

"Yes, my love. I have never been this deep before. God baby, you have such a tight and amazingly beautiful pussy. I never want to be anywhere other than inside you, milaya."

"Me too Comrade, me too. Please never leave me Mitri." She begged.

"Never baby, I am with for forever." Straining I tried to prolong our climax, but when her muscles constricted around me I exploded inside her, and when she felt me come, she exploded around me.

"I love you so much Mitri." She cried.

"I love you too milaya, more than I will ever be able to say." With that we again fell asleep, my cock still buried inside her amazing body. I don't know how long we slept, but I was awoken by something that sounded like a doorbell. When I was fully awake, I noticed the sound was coming from the intercom box next to the bed. I pressed the button to respond. "yes?" I called.

"Dimitri, we landed an hour ago." Lissa said.

"Ok, we will be out soon." I assumed she walked away because she didn't say anything else. "Roza, baby we need to get a shower and get dressed. We landed in New York an hour ago."

She groaned, my love always hated her sleep being interrupted. I moved my hips slightly, and felt her instantly moisten. I picked her up and took her to the bathroom inside the bedroom. With every step, I thrust inside my Roza's glorious body. Once inside the shower I made love to her again, this time against the shower wall. After we both came screaming for each other, we actually showered, dressed and disembarked the plane.

Not being inside my loves body, made me feel cold and lonely, although I knew I wasn't alone. I had my Roza and I would have her forever. I loved this beautiful woman so much, at times it was heart stopping. As we rode from the airstrip to the hotel she never left my arms. I kissed her temple and said, "I love you baby."

She turned to me, and unleashed that man eater smile of hers, "I love you too моя родственная душа." (my soulmate) Hearing her speak Russian sent a wave of desire straight to my hardening cock, and set my heart to racing at light speed. And I knew she could tell, by her giggling.

We spent the next two days shopping, the first things we did was the things for the palace. That way they could go ahead and take the stuff and set up the palace. Then the ladies all wanted to go to Victoria's Secret, Ann Summers and Fredrick's of Hollywood.

Thankfully all three places had private soundproof dressing rooms. And I don't know about the other's, but Roza and I took full advantage of all three. My God, the things she tried on and bought in those stores, sent my blood rushing through my veins, straight to my cock, at speeds you wouldn't believe. She got flavored heated massage oils of every flavor, she got edible panties, handcuffs, blindfolds, floggers, riding crops, just anything and everything that appealed to either of us we got. We were holding nothing back. She even managed to sneak a few things she wouldn't tell me what were yet. Saying they were a surprise for me. God help me, I love my women to no ends and always will.

On Sunday afternoon, we headed back to court. As it turns out we were about to get more information from Mason.

(RPOV)

"Rosie!" I laughed.

"What is it this time Mase?"

"Well my queen…" I interrupted him.

"That is soo not funny Mase, now what's up?"

"I have just been informed, that I am being sent back to earth." He grinned.

"WHAT?! How is that possible?" I asked as I jumped up.

"I am to be your guardian angel."

"You already are Mase."

"No, I am your spirit guide, for a little longer."

"How are you being sent back; you don't have your body?"

"Rosie, he's God he can do anything."

"Ok, that's true."

He giggled, "Anyway, I will not be a damphir, I will be an angel. Wings and all."

"No way!"

"I thought we already established this, yes way. As queen, in the years to come, you will need more than damphir guardians. Hence the guardian angel."

"Why will I need the extra protection?"

"Now that you know how to return strigoi to their former selves, strigoi will up their attacks, when they find out. And not just on easy targets. They will start attacking academies a lot more often, they will also make a few attempts on court, trying to get to you. And no matter what; you, Dimitri and your children must always be protected. The fate of the entire world hangs in the balance of you and your line being protected. As you know. Although you are immortal, you still must be protected."

"Wait, are you serious? We are actually immortal?" I was shocked as hell.

"Yes. Also, Ivan Zeklos, the Dragomir's, Lucas and Moira Ozera as well as Mia's mom Gale are being sent back as more guardian angels. But I will be the head of the team."

"REALLY?!"

"Yes." He looked up for a minute then back to me. "I have to go Rosie it's time, your guardian angel squad will meet you before your coronation." With that he disappeared.

I turned to look at Dimitri, and he wore an expression exactly like mine. "Did…did you see and hear all of that?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about that?"

"As long as my family, by that I mean you and our children, as well as my childhood family and all of your family, are safe I couldn't be happier."

"So you are going to be ok with Ivan coming back?"

"Yes, baby. You taught me, that his death was not my fault. Should we tell everyone what is to come now, or wait till we get home?"

"Might as well do it now, since everyone is already gathered together." We stood at the front of the cabin together. Dimitri standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, with his hands on my stomach. I knew he was imagining what I would look and feel like when I get pregnant. "Everyone listen up, we just got some more information from Mason. It seems as though Dimitri and I can definitely have children together." All the girls squealed and the guys cheered and congratulated us. "Also, apparently, Dimitri and I as well as our descendants are all immortal." There were gasps from everyone. "And, God is sending in a squad of guardian angels to protect Dimitri and I as well as our line. Lissa, Chris, Eddie and Mia please stay calm and don't get upset please. The squad consists of; Mason, who is the head of the team, it also includes…" Taking a deep breath, I feel Dimitri's arms tighten around my waist. Lending me some of his emotional strength. "Eric, Rhea and Andrea Dragomir." I looked at Lissa, to see tears form in her eyes. "Lucas and Moira Ozera." Looking at Chris he also had tears develop in his eyes. I turned and looked at Mia, "and Gale Rinaldi, as well as Ivan Zeklos." Now I saw tears in the eyes of Lissa, Chris, Mia, Eddie, Dimitri and Vika. "I am sorry if this is going to cause any of you pain. I hope that you will all be able to make peace, not only with your loved ones, but also with yourself." With that said, Dimitri and I returned to our seats, and let this new information sink in for everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

About fifteen minutes later Lissa asked, "so my family is really coming back?"

I looked at her, "yes." She nodded, leaned back in her seat and curled into Christian's embrace.

I looked at Dimitri, "do you think Ivan will be upset with me over Jessie?"

He chuckled, "no baby. Ivan will most likely be upset, but not _at you_. He will probably be furious with Jessie, and the things he has done, and tried to do to you. Ivan never got along with many of his family members. Most of them are scum just like Jessie. But Ivan loves his mother more than anything or anyone."

"What do you think about, asking his mother to attend the coronations? I imagine it would be a wonderful surprise for both of them."

"Milaya, that is a wonderful idea. I would say invite his sister as well, but you won't like her."

Confused I asked, "why?"

With a heavy sigh, he answered me, "because she is, or was similar to Tasha." He worriedly studied me, waiting for my reaction.

"So you are saying that, she's obsessed with you too?"

"Obsessed? Hmm, I'm not sure. But she did have a huge thing for me, and she was very aggressive at displaying it. She even tried to compel me to sleep with her once. Thankfully, her compulsion sucked, at the time. I don't know about now."

"Yes well, you are mine. And as I said, I will kill to protect you, be it from strigoi or obsessed whores."

He laughed at me, "how did you know she was a whore. I mean seriously, Ivan and I caught her with at least ten different men, in the span of six months, but how did you know?"

"You forgot, I can read your mind and memories, didn't you?"

Again, he laughed, "yes, I did." He kissed me passionately, then pecked the end of my nose. "Let's not worry about our pasts. All that matters now, is that you are mine and I am yours." This time he kissed me it was heavy, heady, hungry, passionate and deep. Bringing me into his lap, he ground my hips into his. "I love you so very much my darling queen."

Three days before my coronation, my guardian angel squad arrived. "Rosie, it is time to wake up and meet the other members of your squad." Mason whispered in my mind.

"I don't want to get up yet." I grumbled out load.

"Huh? Roza who are you talking to?" Dimitri groaned in his half-asleep state.

"Mason, he said they are here and I need to get up and met them."

"Tell him to give us time to shower, then we will come down."

"Mase, did you hear Dimitri?"

"Yes, Rosie."

I was _almost_ back to sleep when Dimitri started kissing my naked shoulders and back. "Baby, we have to get up and meet your squad. I can't wait for you to meet Ivan." He chuckled.

"No I don't wanna, I wanna sleep." Now he laughed.

"Did I keep you up too late last night milaya?" He asked while kissing my neck. "Should we have gone to sleep instead of playing so late last night?"

I leaned up far enough to look at him through my hair, "no, to both questions. I will never be too tired for that kind of exercise or playtime." I giggled at him.

"Me too milaya."

Dimitri did eventually coax me out of bed, with the promise of a ham and cheese omelet made especially by him for me. When we got down stairs my squad stood around the living room waiting for us.

"Masie!" I ran into Mason's waiting arms.

"Rosie!" He spun me around while he hugged me.

"I have missed you so much." We both said at the same time. Then we laughed.

"Ah Dimitri, it is good to see you again. In the flesh that is."

"You too Mason, you too." I watched as they shook hands and laughed.

"Dimka? Dimka, is that really you?"

"Ivan!" I watched as Dimitri and the guy who is apparently Ivan Zeklos embraced each other. They acted like long lost brothers, which I guess in a way they are. Just like me and Mason, siblings in all but blood. Dimitri looked at me and nodded, I knew he had heard my thoughts. "Ivan, come I want you to meet the most magnificent and glorious woman in the whole world." Dimitri looked at me and lifted his hand for me to take. "Roza, baby, come meet my best friend Ivan." I placed my hand in Dimitri's and let him pull me into his embrace. I was still a little worried that Ivan would be upset with me about Jessie. Again, Dimitri was listening to my inner worries, he locked eyes with me and shook his head at me. "Milaya, this is Ivan. Ivan, this drop dead gorgeous woman, is my fiancée Rose Ivashkov. Or as I call her Roza, _my_ Roza."

I lifted my had to shake Ivan's but instead he kneeled to me. "My queen." I was shocked, and my face must have shown it, because both Dimitri and Mason burst out laughing at me.

"Why…why are you kneeling Ivan?" I stuttered my question out.

"You are our queen, so I kneel to you."

"Please don't do that. Please, stand up." He refused I turned first to Dimitri then to Mason.

"The members of your squad, that you didn't already know, can't stand until you dub them." Mason explained.

"Dub them? What does that mean?"

Mason drew a sword from the sheath on his hip. He handed it to me and said, "you have to touch each of his shoulders with the sword. Say his name, and accept his offer of protection, before he can stand."

I took the sword Mason offered me and did I had been instructed to do. Laying the sword on his right shoulder I said, "Ivan Zeklos," Then I moved the sword to his left shoulder. "I gladly and appreciatively accept your protection of me, my soulmate and all of our descendants. Thank you so much for everything that you will do to keep us safe." I lifted the sword and Ivan stood up. I gave the sword back to Mason.

Mason said, "you do realize you have to do that three more times, right?"

"Can we just do them all at once and get it over with? I am really uncomfortable with all this kneeling stuff."

"Yeah, hang on a second. But, you are going to have to get comfortable with the kneeling stuff too, you are the queen after all."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that part." Dimitri, Mason, Ivan, Eric, Rhea and Andrea Dragomir all laughed at me. "Oh ha ha your all so terribly funny."

Then I ran to Rhea and hugged her, "I have missed you mommy Rhea."

"I have missed you to Rose, so very much my child."

"Daddy Eric, I have missed you too."

He embraced me and said, "and I you my child, and I you."

"Rea-Rea!"

Andrea picked me up and swung me around just like he used to when we were kids. "I missed you sis."

"I missed you too bro."

"Comrade, come here. I want you to meet Lissa's family." Dimitri walked over and took me into his well-muscled arms. Yummy. "Everyone this is my fiancée, Dimitri Belikov. Sweetheart, this is Eric, Rhea and Andrea Dragomir."

Eric lifted his hand to offer Dimitri, "It is an honor and a pleasure to meet the man who has captured our little Rose's heart."

"Thank sir. I would like to thank each and every one of you, for looking after my Roza for as long as possible." He turned and looked into my eyes before continuing. "Because she is now and forever has been, my world. Even before I met her, I hoped and prayed, that out there somewhere was someone who would mean more to me than my own life. And I found her the moment I saw her through that window in Portland. That was the day my life finally began to have meaning."

I couldn't speak, because I was so choked up on with emotions. **"Thank you my love. I never imagined that anyone could ever love anyone the way I love you.** When I was a little girl, I used to dream about finding a love like the one I have with and for you. But as I grew older, and began to understand what it truly meant to be a guardian, I gave up on love. I thought by being a guardian I would never be allowed to find true love. But I did find it, the moment I looked out that kitchen window in Portland. That was the moment my life changed forever, and all my dreams came true. Thank you Comrade, for making all of my dreams come true." Before I finished I had tears streaming down my face, which was new for me. I was hardly ever this emotional, and I didn't cry at the drop of a hat. What is going on with me lately?

Dimitri looked at me for a moment, before leaning away from me and looking me over from head to toe. As he looked at me I slipped into his head.

"Oh my God!" I squealed.

"Roza, is that what I think it is?" Dimitri asked me in shock as he looked at my stomach. All I could do is nod, as I jumped up and down continuing to squeal. "Roza!" Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and spun us around happily. "Oh Roza, I love you, I love you, I love you so very much baby." Then we both cried. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He repeated as he nuzzled into my neck. "Thank you so much milaya. Thank you, thank you, thank you milaya moya. Thank you so much, you truly have given me everything Roza. My one true love. Thank you."

Lissa must have picked up on that something was going on with my emotions because she, Chris, Eddie, Mia, Vika, Adrian, Alberta, Yuri, Celeste, Emil, baba and Janien all came running into the living room.

"What's wrong?! What's going on? Are you ok Rose?!" Lissa rushed out.

"I love you." I whispered to Dimitri before we turned to look at everyone. "Everything is fine Liss." Again, I started to cry, Dimitri lay my head on his chest, and kissed the top of my head. "Everything is wonderful actually." I looked up into the tear-filled eyes of my soulmate and fiancée.

We turned and looked at everyone then said together, "everything is absolutely magnificent."

"If everything is so fine then why are you both crying like a baby?" That was when we both smiled at her and we lay our hands over my stomach. She looked from my face to Dimitri's and back again, until her eyes were drawn to our hands. Then she screamed, "AAAAHHHHHHHHH. Really?!" Dimitri and I nodded at her and she screamed again, "AAAAAAHHHHHH." She ran up and hugged us both as she jumped up and down.

"Ok now I really want to know what is going on." Mia said. I looked at her and wiggled my eyebrows at her, while moving my hand in a circular motion. She did the same thing Lissa had done before it dawned on her what was going on. "AAAAAHHHH. Really?" Dimitri and I both had shit eating grins on our faces, but nodded none the less. She ran over and hugged both of us then she, Lissa and I started squealing again and jumping around.

I heard Vika say, "no. Really?" Then she joined in the fun.

"Ok, ok. Enough with the tears, and the squealing, and the jumping just tells us what is going on." Adrian said.

I looked at him and said, "cousin, look at my aura."

He studied my aura for a few minutes, then he screamed himself. "Oh. My. God!" He came over and hugged me and shook Dimitri's hand.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ok, you six apparently have something to say, so just spit it out for pete's sake." Eddie said.

"Can't you guess brother? We are all crying, jumping up and down, squealing and celebrating, and last but not least, my hand is on my stomach."

It was so funny, because all at one time, their eyes lowered to see my hand on my stomach, then up to our faces. Then they repeated the same action two more times.

"Nooo." Chris gasped.

Then he and Eddie both asked, "I'm going to be an uncle?!"

Dimitri and I just nodded. Then we were swamped in hugs and good wishes.

"Dimitri, look at my stomach again. I want to see it again." He smiled that amazing smile. That I had always done everything I could, to pull out of him at the academy, as he did as I asked.

 **"** **Roza, do you see that?"**

 **"** **There are three auras', aside from mine."**

 **"** **Does that mean that we are having triplets?"**

 **"** **Yes, and by the looks of it, we are having two boys and a girl."**

"Oh my God Roza. Thank you thank you so much baby." And again, we cried, as he hugged me tightly but also carefully.

"What is it?" Lissa and Mia asked.

Dimitri and I said, "we are having triplets."

The room shook with all the screams of happiness. "Can you tell what they are yet?" Baba asked.

"Two boys and a girl." We both answered him.

Lissa, Mia, Vika, Adrian, Chris, and Baba all said at once, "I need to go shopping!" Everyone laughed at them.

After I dubbed the rest of my squad, I sent Lissa and her family to talk. I also sent Chris and his parents into another room to talk. I followed that with having Mia call her dad. When he arrived, I sent her with her parents into yet another room to talk. The reunions of these families, were none of anyone's business. When it came to Mason and Eddie, they went down stairs to the gym. Of course.

"Sweetheart, I can leave you and Ivan alone if you wish." I told Dimitri.

"No baby, you are right where you belong. By my side. Just like I belong by yours."

"Ok. But your children are hungry."

"Oh, yes. I promised you an omelette, didn't I?"

"Yep, could I also have some bacon, sausage, and hash browns with that?"

"Of course, my wife and children will never want for anything, as long as it is within my power to give." I smacked him on his delicious ass as he walked into the kitchen. He turned his head and winked at me, over his shoulder, as he continued to walk away.

 **"I love you milaya."**

 **"** **I love you too Comrade."**

A few days later, it was time for my coronation. Dimitri's would be after we returned from our honeymoon.

Dimitri and I, along with our core guardians, which consisted of; Alberta, who was head of our guardians, Yuri, Emil, Celeste, Jean, Tamera, Shane, Eddie, Steele, Grant, Serena, Spiridon, Mikhail, and Ben.

Along with our guardian angel squad, which were; Mason, as the head of the squad, Ivan Zeklos, Andrea, Rhea, and Eric Dragomir, Lucas and Moira Ozera, and Gail Rinaldi.

Alberta and Mason, had gotten together, and chosen the other fifty royal guardians. Who Dimitri and I, have as of yet to meet.

Were all standing outside the throne room, waiting for me to be announced.

I was trying to calm my nerves, with deep breaths, but it wasn't working.

"Milaya, are you alright?"

"No, not really." Although I have been queen for over a week, and had to reside over not only Tasha's trial, but also her execution. I was the furthest thing from calm and alright, as you could get. I was about to be crowned queen for crying out loud. How could I possibly be calm or alright?

Dimitri turned to me, and took me into his arms. "Roza, my love, you are fine, you will be fine. Look at me my love." I raised my eyes to his, and there I saw all the love and support I could ever need.

He smiled, "yes, you have all my love and support. You always will milaya. You are already a magnificent queen, and everyone already knows that. Now, you just have to realize it yourself." How in the world, could this wonderful man love me? I asked myself.

(DPOV)

"Comrade, what if I can't do this. My mother was not perfect, but she was the best queen she could be. But what if I am, just not cut out for this?"

"Milaya, you are already queen. And you have already done great things. But you need to have the faith in yourself, that I and everyone else have in you. True, your mother was a great queen. But you my darling, will surpass her. You will make sure, that the damphir are treated as they should be, just as she tried to. Because, you know what it is like to live as a damphir. You know the ups and downs of a damphires life, you know the dangers and pitfalls. You know the joys and heartaches. No one, could ever know, how to provide everything that the damphires need, better than you Roza. As for the moroi, you may not know what it is like to grow up and live as one of them. But you and I both know, that Lissa, Chris, Adrian, Mia, and your father, will be there to help you with that part. Never fear love, you will have all the help you need. And I will always be by your side, to help you through or with anything you ever need me for."

As I spoke to her, I could feel the muscles in her beautiful body relax.

"You are right, I can do this. I have been doing this. I have all I will ever need in you, my friends, and family. I am sorry I panicked."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Just remember to stay calm, if only for our children's sake."

"I will, thank you baby."

Bringing her against my chest, I told her, "there is nothing to thank me for. I am sure, that at my coronation, you will have to talk me down from the ledge, too." We both chuckled at those words.

I kneeled down, in front of my fiancée and spoke to my children. "You three try to keep your mama calm, ok?"

I felt them all, release a wave of positive emotions and energy, in their mother's direction. "Thank you all so much." Looking back at Roza, "do you feel better now?"

"Yes, thanks to you, and our children." She shook her head for a moment. "I will never understand, how we can understand them, and they us, before they are even born."

"The how doesn't matter love, the only thing that matters. Is that you, and they, are safe and happy."

"Your safety and happiness, means just as much to us, as ours means to you, Comrade."

I smiled at her, "as long as the four of you, are safe and happy, then so am I." I kissed my soulmate then.

Our kiss was getting deep and passionate when we were interrupted.

"My queen, Lady Ekaterina Zeklos, is starting her speech. Would you like to watch?" One of the guardians at the door asked.

"Yes, guardian…?"

"Simon, my queen. Guardian David Simon."

"Thank you, Guardian Simon, yes we would like to watch."

We watched as he turned on the monitors, on the wall outside the throne room. Soon we were swept up, in the activity in the throne room.

"A couple of weeks ago, my friend, and our former queen, Tatiana Ivashkov, was murdered. By none other than, Natasha Ozera, who was tried, convicted, and put to death. Today, we are gathered here, to crown Tatiana's daughter, as our new queen. Some of you may not know, that it is thanks to Rose, that Natasha was caught so quickly. Thanks to some of Rose's powers, she was able to locate, and inform the guardians, as to the whereabouts of Natasha. Who was then found and arrested, all in less than a day. Tests were run on the murder weapon, and the finger prints and DNA were those of Natasha Ozera. Along with the clothes Natasha was wearing, were covered in Tatiana's blood. As well as a confession being made in this very room. Are all what made it possible, to carry out the trial in such a speedy and final way."

The room rumbled with applause.

"And as I said, today, we try to put this ugliness behind us forever, as we crown Rose our new queen. So, everyone please rise in the presence of our new queen, Rosemarie Aleksandra Marisol Ivashkov."

The doors opened, and there we stood, surrounded by guardians. Alberta, Mason, and I walked Roza in. I as her fiancée, Alberta, as the head of her royal guardians, and Mason, as the head of her guardian angel squad.

When Mason and the others walked in, the buzz of excitement, became a tidal wave of nervousness and fear. No one, but those closest to Roza, Hans Croft, and Ekaterina knew of the angels. So of course, everyone else was in shock.

Alberta, Mason, and I walked Roza to the pillow she was to kneel on. While the others surrounded the platform. All of them, ready to defend and protect Roza with their lives. Alberta, Mason, and myself, all backed away, to stand next to the throne.

The spacing of the angels, were so that, should the need arise. They would spread their wings, and they would touch, tip to tip. Forming a shield around everyone on the platform. As they were angels, they were immortal and indestructible, so nothing and no one, could get through them.

"I Ekaterina Zeklos, am here to crown our now queen, in the steed of Tatiana Ivashkov. I know that Tatiana would be very proud of her daughter, and the things she has already accomplished. So, let's begin."

Ekaterina turned from the audience to Roza.

"Rosemarie Aleksandra Marisol Ivashkov, do you promise, to always do what is best for your people? Not just the moroi but the damphir as well?"

"I do."

She answered in Russian, Romanian, Turkish, and English. She had to say it in Russian and Romanian, because those were where Tatiana's ancestors were from. And Turkish, because Abe was half Turkish and half Russian. And in English, because she had grown up here in the United States.

I wish I had known, when we were at the academy, that Roza was part Russian. I wouldn't have resisted teaching her Russian, so adamantly. I don't know why, but knowing that she is part Russian, thrilled my soul even more.

"Do you promise to rule wisely, justly, compassionately, and lovingly?"

"I do." She answered, again in the same languages as before. Hearing her speak Russian, made my heart race.

"Do you vow, to put your people, and their needs, first?"

"I do."

"Are you willing to give up your life for your people?"

"I am."

"Lastly, I ask, do you hereby willingly, accept the mantle of queen, of the damphir and moroi nation?"

"I do."

"Who are the Princess's biological family?"

"We are." Abe, Nathan, and Adrian all spoke up for Roza.

"Who is the head, of Rosemarie's royal guardians?"

"I am." Alberta spoke up, with a smile of pride, towards Roza.

"And who is the head of her guardian angel squad?"

"I am." Mason's voice rang loud, clear, and full of pride, in the woman he felt as an older brother to.

Ekaterina again turned to my Roza, "from this day, forth, you are to be addressed as Queen Rosemarie Aleksandra Marisol Ivashkov. Never shall you kneel to anyone again. Always, from this day forth, every knee is to kneel to you. As every head is to bow." She placed the crown upon my Roza's beautiful head. "Rise, her royal majesty, Queen Rosemarie Aleksandra Marisol Ivashkov. Long and safely may you reign."

(RPOV)

When I stood, everyone else kneeled. I guess Mason was right, I am going to have to get used to the whole kneeling thing.

"Please rise." After everyone stood, I continued. "I have been informed, that there is a bit of time, set aside after the coronation, for you to all ask questions." I went and sat down on my throne, with Dimitri and Mason on one side, and Alberta on the other.

"If you have a question, no matter your age or status, feel free to ask it." Almost every hand in the room went up.

"Ok, how about we do it this way. Someone set of microphones in the middle of each stairway. If you have a question, line up behind the mic and we will go from there."

It took at least fifteen minutes, to get the four mics set up. As soon as they were up and running, almost everyone lined up for their questions to be answered. I hoped that some of them would have the same question as someone in front of them. So, that way, it wouldn't take as all night to answer everyone's question.

"Alright everyone, we will start with the first one in each row, right to left. Then start over, and go from there. That ok with everyone?"

They all nodded, so I motioned for the first person to ask their question. Realizing, that this was going to be a long night.

"Your majesty, my question is, how do you plan to better the way of life for the non-guardian damphir?"


	18. Chapter 18

"That is a very good question my dear." She smiled. The kid didn't look much over eighteen.

"Well for one, that bloodwhore word. Does not exist anymore. I have been called that word more times than I care to remember. And although I was never like that, the use of that word, didn't hurt any the less. Another way is that, just because some damphir women want to take time to have a family. That does not mean, they don't also want to be guardians. So, if there are ladies out there, that want to have it all, they can. There will be no more discrimination against a damphir woman, just because she also wants a family. If she wants to retire for a few years, have a family, then return. She will be more than welcome, to come back. I know there are also girls, that did not get to finish their training, because they became pregnant. If this happened to someone, and they wish to finish their training, they to, are more than welcome back. No matter what your circumstances, if you are not a guardian, and wish to be, get in touch with the local academy. And you can go from there."

The girl curtsied, "thank you your majesty."

"Of course, young lady."

I turned to the next mic, "will you be able to improve the lives of we royals?"

"How could your lives be improved?"

"More guardians."

"I think I just addressed that. But let me say, for the male damphir. If for some reason, you are not a guardian, and want to be, then as I said, you can also get in touch with your local academy. No one that wishes to serve as a guardian, will ever be turned away. Your skills will be assessed, and if further, or retraining is needed, you will receive it."

I turned to the woman at the third mic, "are we just supposed to take your word for the fact that Tasha killed Tatiana?" This woman sneered at me.

"No, you don't have to take my word for it. If you would like a copy of the trial, I am sure you could get one."

"But that is still your word against my friends."

"Again, no. It was forensic evidence, along with her own words that convicted her. Which you were told, before, I was crowned."

"You made it look like she did it, it is all your fault she is dead. She…"

"ENOUGH! I was the one who presided over Natasha Ozera's trial. And as her majesty just said, if you were not at the trial, but wish to see it. A copy of it can be shown to you." Hans Croft informed the woman.

She huffed, and went back to her seat.

 **"** **You handled that very well Roza."**

 **"** **Thank you, Comrade."**

He just smiled at me.

"Your majesty, you have been asked about bettering the damphires lives, and the royals. But what about we non-royals?"

"Let me say this, all of my people, no matter who they are or what station in life they hold, are all equal in my eyes. If you have any ideas, on how your lives can be bettered, please let me know. As for there being more guardians for the royals than the non-royals. That ends, today. From this day, forth, no royal shall have more than two personal guardians, per shift. That way, even the non-wealth, non-royals, will be protected as well."

"If you are with Guardian Belikov, when do you see yourself getting married, and having a family?"

"Well, we got engaged just over a week ago, we have made the decision to have our wedding on June eighth. As for having children, I am, at this moment, pregnant with triplets." Cheers rolled through the throne room.

"Do you yet know what you are having?"

"Two boys and a girl."

"Were you and Guardian Belikov, together while still at the academy?"

"Involved? Hmm, no, but we were in love. Although, I wanted to start our relationship then. He steadfastly refused, he was worried about how it would not only make me look. But how it would affect my becoming a guardian. He even went so far as to get reassigned for a year, so that our love for each other, would not endanger not only my future career, but also my academic life."

"What are your plans against the strigoi?"

"Well, thanks to my powers, and my having shared them with my soulmate. Court is in no danger anymore. If a strigoi get within twenty-five miles of us, they are automatically incinerated." It was actually thirty miles, but what people didn't know, they couldn't tell.

"What about the academies, and our other communities?" The same person asked.

"Well, I have been thinking about expanding court, to the twenty-five-mile limit. And asking everyone to move to court. We could build as many apartment buildings as we need to house everyone. And we could have one great big academy. Which would provide even more guardians, in the vicinity. All the buildings that build would have to be strong enough to have a helipad. Because anywhere that needs to be traveled out of court would need to be done in a way, that the strigoi could not attack. And they can attack cars. So, unless they learn to fly, and put rockets on their supposed planes, I think flying is the safest way."

There was laughter aplenty in that room.

"What would be your timeline on accomplishing this?"

"As soon as possible. If the decision is made to do this, I ask everyone to donate what they can, be it time, money, or recourses to this cause. The more of these we get, the sooner we will all be safe."

"Is that all you plan for the strigoi?"

"No. Not even close." More laughter filled the room.

"Can you tell us some of the others?"

"Well, I plan to ask for volunteers, to form strike teams, to go out in the field and obliterate the strigoi. These teams will be strictly voluntary, as I said. Also, if there are any moroi, that wish to learn to fight, be it physically or magically. You may do so, and after you pass tests that will be set up, per specialty, you may join the guardian strike teams. I will say this again, all of this is voluntary. No one will be forced into this, ever."

The questions went on for hours, but never once did I deny any of them, the answers they needed.

Four hours later, "are there any more question."

A little girl, of about five years old spoke up. "Can I have a picture with you your majesty?"

Several people in the audience awww'd.

No matter how tired I was, I was not going to deny this request.

"Of course, you can. Come sit in my lap." She bounced down the stairs with a smile on her face. When she got to my angel squad, she looked at them with awe.

Ivan and Andrea kneeled to her, "milady, I do believe you have a very important meeting, with the queen." She covered her face and giggled, which made everyone else laugh. They each took one of her hands and led her up the stairs to the platform. Before returning to their posts, with a chuckle.

"What is your name young lady?" I asked her blushing self.

"My name is Olivia."

"Well, Lady Olivia, come right up here and sit in my lap. And we will get the royal photographer to take our picture. And he will run and print it out for you. Will that be alright with you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Her eyes drifted up to Dimitri, then back to me. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Dimitri and I both laughed. "He is my fiancée; do you know what that means?"

She shook her head.

"It means, that we are getting married soon, and shortly after that, he will become king."

She gasped, and her eyes got as big as saucers, as she again looked at Dimitri. "Can he be in the picture too?" She whispered. Only her whisper wasn't very quiet.

I turned and looked at Dimitri, "would you like to be in the picture with us Comrade?"

"Would it please my queen, and Lady Olivia?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Would it make you happy if Dimitri were in our picture Lady Olivia?" She nodded vigorously. "Very well." I turned back to Dimitri's smiling face. "It would please us both greatly, if you would be in the picture with us Comrade."

He bowed, "then that is what will happen."

He walked over and stood next to me, and behind Olivia, as the picture was taken.

Afterwards, he bowed again, "it was my honor to be in a picture with two such beautiful ladies."

Straightening up he winked at me, before returning to his previous spot.

"Well, Lady Olivia, if you and your family will stay behind a few minutes. After the meeting is dismissed, you will have your picture."

She hugged my neck, "thank you your majesty. You are a very beautiful queen." Some people awww'd, some laughed, but everyone had some type of reaction to Olivia, and to her words and deeds.

"Why thank you so much Lady Olivia." I sat her back down on the floor, and Andrea and Ivan led her back down the stairs. Where she ran to her mother, laughing all the way.

Children are such a precious gift. It is a shame that all parents don't treat them the way they deserve to be treated. That is one thing that my children need never fear of. It doesn't matter if we were to have hundreds of children, they would all be loved, cherished, and protected.

I stood up indicating to Hans, that I was ready to go.

"Everyone, please kneel to our new queen, Queen Rosemarie Aleksandra Marisol Ivashkov."

I left that room, with my head held high, and on Dimitri's arm.

Over the next few days, hundreds of guardians volunteered for the strike teams. While hundreds of moroi wanted to learn to fight. I was also notified, that thousands of damphir had signed up to either finish their training, or to be trained at all.

Now it was time to plan the wedding. And those days were a whirlwind of activity. I thought for sure, that Lissa, Mia, and Dimitri's sister were going to run me batty with all the questions.

But finally, Dimitri and I took a few days, and held up in our palace, to make all the decisions that needed to be made. After that, we gave everything to the girls, and let them sort it all out.

(DPOV)

We had chosen royal blue, royal purple and gold as our wedding colors. For our invitations, we chose what was called, lace pocket invitations. And they were as the name said, A white wedding invitation with rounded corners tucked inside a real lace envelope. The gorgeous, white lace pocket features decorative satin ribbons, we chose for the invitations to be half with royal blue ribbon and half with royal purple ribbon. The actual invitation was printed on bright white card stock with the words printed in raised gold lettering. The outer envelopes were also gold.

The table clothes altered between our colors. On half of the tables, for the reception, there were four bowls containing floating candles as the center pieces, also in our wedding colors. The other half the center pieces were, medium sized faux moss and wicker round frames with pillar candles inside clear glass candle holders in the center. The frames were covered with a mixture of Asiatic lilies, baby's breath, white calla lilies, different shades of blue and purple carnations and peonies, and royal blue and royal purple tulips. Of course, to get the tulips the exact color, they would have to start with white ones, and have them dyed.

Obviously not all the flowers would be in one fame but those were the flowers Roza wanted to use. She also chose to use lily grass, ruscus and eucalyptus as filler and greenery. What that would look like I have no idea, and didn't really care.

The only part of the wedding, I really cared about, was the part where we said 'I do,' and will be pronounced man and wife. But if making our wedding and reception into a rainbow, made my Roza happy, then so be it.


	19. Chapter 19

As for the bouquets, she chose to use the same flowers as the center pieces. The bridesmaids and matron of honors bouquets would be round and simple. With just a few added lilies of the valley, bell orchids and Canterbury bells. Roza's bouquet would contain the same flowers but it would be twice as big as the others, with a lot more cascading flowers and greenery.

Myself, the best man, who was Ivan, of course, and all of the groomsmen. Would wear boutonnieres, of one royal blue and one royal purple calla lily.

The wedding party consisted of; Karo, Sonya, Vika, and Mia; with the matron of honor, of course, being Lissa.

As for my groomsmen, it would be; Christian, Eddie, Mason, and Adrian. Our flower girls would be my nieces Zoya, and Roslyn and the ring bearer would be Paul. And of course, Abe would walk Roza down the aisle. While Andrea, Shane, Yuri, and Emil would be ushers.

Roza and I had to decide who would be in the lines of salute as we walked out of the church. We finally decided on Celeste, Jean, Mikhail, Spiridon, Ben, Tamara, Yuri, and Serena. All of whom said they would be honored to do the salute.

Roza also decided that instead of rice or bird seed being thrown, or even bubbles being blown, she wanted butterflies released. So, ten thousand butterflies were ordered. Along with the one hundred doves she wanted released, just as we said 'I do'.

Today was the day, the day I would meet my soulmate, and the love of my life at the altar. Taking her as my wife for the rest of our eternity.

My groomsman, and I stood at the altar waiting for the wedding to start. I reflected back over the last two years of my life.

I still remember, the first time, I had set eyes on my Roza. She was clearly the most beautiful, caring, and amazing woman to ever cross my eye line.

I remember the first time I touched her skin, the first time I ran my fingers through her hair. I remember every moment of our lives together so far. I also remember how much I had hurt her, when I had gone to Tasha. That was the biggest mistake I had ever made, and I would regret it for the rest of my life.

Although every second of mine and Roza's lives together, have been amazing. They haven't all been easy, by a long shot. But they have all been worth it in the long run. They have all bound us together, and made our love stronger.

I heard the Mark Wills song 'I do' pull me out of my revelry. Roza and I, had chosen it as the song for the remaining wedding party to walk down the aisle to.

I watched, with deep ragged breathing as the procession down the aisle began.

The door opened, and the first one down the aisle was my nieces Zoya, and Roslyn. They were followed, a few seconds later by my nephew Paul.

Then came the bridesmaids. First to walkout was my oldest sister Karo, followed by my sister Sonya, shortly after she walked out, she was followed my baby sister Victoria, then came Mia. Finally, Lissa walked out smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary, as she had once accused my Roza of looking like. Seconds after she took her place, the wedding march started.

The doors at the back of the church had closed again, after Lissa walked out. After the wedding, marched played for about a minute, the doors opened again. And there before me stood my beautiful, milaya moya, my Roza. And she looked earth shatteringly gorgeous.

She wore a gown so white, it almost looked baby blue. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline, it was strapless and sleeveless. It was covered in sequins, seed beads, pearls, rhinestones, and crystals. All in different shapes and sizes. The skirt was satin, with lace appliques of rose's, which was a shock to me, because I knew she didn't like rose stuff, and it also had different sections of leaves and vines.

The veil she wore, looked familiar, but it took me a moment to figure out why. It was actually my great great grandmothers veil. It was made of Russian lace, on top of the veil Roza wore an all diamond crown.

This one was new though, it was solid gold, twisted into rose vines and the diamonds were the leaves. The veil was so long it trailed three feet behind her, but it did not drag the ground. Because the train of her beautiful dress followed behind her by five feet, so the lace of the veil was safe. Not that I really cared in this moment in time.

All I could think about right now was how beautiful, my Roza looked in her wedding dress. I knew that Abe was walking her down the aisle, but all I could see was her. She was my reason for living, her and our children were the lights of my life. Eventually, she made it down the aisle to stand in front of me.

"Dimitri, take care of my little girl. And don't forget, living or dead, I will be watching, to make sure she is always happy."

"I would accept no less than her eternal happiness Abe." He nodded, before placing her hand in mine, and kissing her cheek.

We turned to Father Andrew, and he began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, before the eyes of God, and these witnesses. To unite in holy matrimony, Queen Rosemarie Aleksandra Ivashkov, and Guardian, soon to be king, Dimitri Mikhail Ilia Belikov Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Abe answered.

"The bonds of marriage are not to be entered into lightly. Do you both agree to this marriage, of your own freewill and without coercion?"

"I do." Roza and I answered together, with smiles a mile wide on our faces.

"Very well. The bride and groom have decided to recite their own vows. Dimitri, you may go first." I nodded at him and turn to my Roza.

Taking her hands in mine, I lay them over my heart before I began. "Roza, my Roza. I have loved you, from the very first moment I set eyes on you. I have always thought you were the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met. The way my heart pounds at just the sight of you, or the sound of your voice, is phenomenal. You have given me everything I have ever dreamed of, but could never have hoped to have. Before I met you, the world was dull, and in black, white, and gray. But the moment I set eyes on you, colors entered my vision for the first time. The world became a rainbow, of beautiful colors. Never did I think, that I would ever find a woman like you. A woman who could make all my hopes and dreams come true, with just three little words. But the moment you said those words to me, I thought for sure that my world would explode with joy and happiness. Without you, I would surely die. I am not a man of many words, as you know. I don't really know how to tell you how much I love you. But under your hands lay the answer. I wish I knew how, to explain the depths and breadths of my love for you. But I cannot, there simply aren't words in any language to express how much I love and cherish you. I am simply a man, who loves you with my every breath, with each and every beat of my heart. I cannot wait, to grow old, grouchy, and argumentative with you. I can't wait to watch our children grow, find love and have families of their own. And when the time comes, I want my last second on this earth, to be in your loving arms. I love you Roza, my Roza. You are my love, my life, my heart, and my soul. You are the reason I breath, I love you milaya moya."

I heard several sniffles throughout the church. Looking up I could see that the bridesmaids, and Lissa were all crying. Then I looked back at my Roza, and saw that she was too. I reached to wipe her tears away, and she caught my hand. Instead of letting me wipe away her tears, she brought my hand to her lips. And kissed it, while whispering, "I love you."

I answered also in a whisper. "I love you too." Then I did wipe her tears away.

"Queen Rosemarie, you may now say your vows."

"Comrade, I too have loved you from the moment we met. And I am no better at expressing my feeling, than you say you are. But to me, you are amazing at doing just that. I remember the first time you said you loved me. I had already realized, longgg before that, that I loved you, and that you are my soulmate. We have not had the easiest of times, since we met. But that has never diminished my love for you. With every difficulty, and obstacle we have faced, and defeated. My love for you has grown, and flourished. I hoped that one day, I would meet my soulmate. But I never imagined, that I would, or even could, love you as much as I do. I actually never thought it was possible, to love someone as much as I love you. You have given me things, I never thought I wanted, things I never dreamed I would want, things I was afraid to want, before I met you. You Dimitri Belikov, have filled my life with more love than I ever thought possible. And I thank you so very much for that."

She took my hands, and lay them against her heart. "Here, under your hands, lay enough love for you, to last a million lifetimes. Never doubt my love for you, even if I don't know how to say it, it will never mean that I don't feel it. I love you milaya moy." (my darling)

I kissed her hands this time, as I whispered against them. "I love you."

And she did the same thing I had done, "I love you too."

We still looked into each other's eyes, and Father Andrew again spoke. "These two people, have made their vows to each other, under the watchful eyes of God, and these witnesses. So, I ask, do you Dimitri Belikov, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, in good times and bad, for all the remaining days of your life."

"I do, I most certainly do."

Everyone laughed, but I didn't care. I didn't want anyone, to think I had any reservations about this marriage, whatsoever. This woman standing in front of me, was my life, my home, my sanctuary, my world. And I will love her for as long as there is space and time.

"Do you, Queen Rosemarie Aleksandra Marisol Ivashkov, take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for richer and poorer, in good times and bad, for all the remaining days of your life?"

"You better believe I do."

Myself, and everyone in the church, busted out laughing. If my Roza was one thing, she was a one of a kind original.

Father Andrew turned to Paul, "my I have the rings?"

After he had them he turned back to us. "In the name of the almighty God, I bless these rings. And pray that they accompany you in many years of happiness and love. Dimitri, place this ring on Rose's finger and repeat after me." I took the ring and did as I was told.

"I Dimitri Belikov, offer you Queen Rosemarie Aleksandra Marisol Ivashkov, this ring in symbolism of the continuation of my love for you. This ring is a never-ending circle, showing that my love for you will never end. That it will continue until after God ends time itself." I then placed the ring on her finger, and kissed it.

"Rose, place this ring on Dimitri's finger and repeat after me."

This time she did as he said, "I Queen Rosemarie Aleksandra Marisol Ivashkov, offer you Dimitri Belikov, this ring in symbolism of the continuation of my love for you. This ring is a never-ending circle, showing that my love for you will never end. That it will continue until after God ends time itself." We smiled at each other, as she slid the ring on my finger. And copied me, by kissing it.

"By the powers vested in me by the almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. Dimitri, you may kiss your queen."

I did not have to be told twice, without hesitation, I pulled my wife against my body, and kissed the absolute hell out of her.

I have no idea how long we stood there kissing. Neither of us were in a hurry to pull back, at one point I heard people clearing their throats.

Then I heard Ivan say, "Dimitri, you can crawl back from down her throat now."

Which caused everyone but my Roza and I to laugh. In response to his remark, I pulled her even tighter into my embrace. Soon, someone was tapping me on the shoulder. I was not going to be rushed, so I just waved them away. Which caused another round of laughter to erupt in the church.

Far sooner than I wanted, Roza and I broke the kiss. I heard Ivan and Adrian say, "about time." More laughter was heard throughout the building.

"Way too soon for my liking." I answered them.

"Everyone, may I introduce to you, for the first time anywhere. King and Queen Belikov."

We then received a standing ovation. Although my coronation, wasn't until after our honeymoon, I was official king, now that Roza and I were married. Not that I cared one whit about being king.

When we exited the church, we walked out into a salute arch, of swords, held by Yuri, Celeste, Jean, Mikhail, Spiridon, Serena, Ben, and Tamara.

When we got to the end of the arch, all of our well-wishers were gathered in front of us. Spiridon and Serena lowered their swords blocking our exit, while the well-wishers released the butterflies, Roza had wanted. Someone had released the doves, between our saying 'I do' and the kiss. I watched my new wife as she laughed happily when the butterflies were released.

I bent down and kissed her again. "I love you my beautiful wife."

"I love you too, my gorgeous husband."

With those words, and the released butterflies, Spiridon and Serena raised their swords. And Roza and I walked away, and got into the limo that she had chosen. We rode into the setting sun, and the start of our lives together, as man and wife.


	20. epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Six months after our wedding, and my coronation. Which Roza, did have to calm me down at. My beautiful wife, went into labor with the first three of our children.

Our first born was a son, Ivan Edward Mason Belikov.

Our next born, was Adrian Christian Andrea Belikov.

And the baby of, this group, was our daughter, Mayassa Alissa Victoria Belikov.

(RPOV)

Dimitri and I decided, that we want all the members of our family to have the same last name. So, we went with Belikov, instead of myself and our daughter being called Belikova.

As for why we chose Mayassa, my father told us, that it was a form of the name Mia. Plus, the fact that, it is a beautiful name.

My suggestion, of everyone moving to court, became a fact. As did the strike teams, with at least one moroi from every specialty, as members. It took us six years, but with those teams, we wiped the strigoi off the face of the earth.

One team found and restored Sonya Karp. Which brought she and Mikhail back together.

I told everyone, that if someone ever turned strigoi willingly again. That once they were found, they would be changed back, and burned at the stake. I wasn't serious, but they didn't need to know that. I would have had them put in the worst prison we have, which as far as I know, is Tarasov.

The year after Dimitri and I got married. Lissa and Chris also got married. And the next year, it was Adrian and Vika's turn. That same year, Eddie and Mia got married.

Mason, Ivan, and Andrea all found ladies, that looked past the fact, that most of the time, they had wings.

And five years later, Ivan was the first to get married. It seems as though, their having been sent back and our guardian angels, was a new beginning for them as well.

Every year, for the eleven years, following our wedding, there was at least one wedding. Everyone was doing well, and we were all happy. Our family continued to expand.

In the fifteen years since mine and Dimitri's wedding, he and I have had seven children.

Lissa and Chris had four. Adrian and Vika also have four. Eddie and Mia stopped at three. Plus, Mason, Ivan, Andrea, Mikhail, Spiridon, and Ben all got married and had a total for fifteen children between them.

Eighteen years, after our wedding, Yeva died peacefully in her sleep. Five years later, was Olena and my father.

Over the next seventy years, we lost everyone we started with. But we still had our children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, and so on.

We also had the descendants of all of our original family and friends. We were never far from our loved ones. It always hurt when we lost someone, but we knew that was a part of the circle of life. And as painful as it was, we had no choice but to accept it.

Dimitri and I, lived, laughed, loved, and enjoyed our years not only together, but with our children.

Everyone morning, one of us would wake the other with a kiss. And every night, we made love, before saying goodnight with a kiss.

After Dimitri and I had reigned as king and queen, for one hundred and fifty-seven years. We retired, and handed the reigns of rule to our oldest daughter, Mayassa.

Once we had established Mayassa, in her rule. Dimitri and I took another honeymoon. Only this one would last forever, just as our love would.

The End

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this story.**

 **Please enjoy all of my stories. The ones I have already put up, and the ones I will in the future.**

 **Good luck, happiness, and love to you all.**


End file.
